D'outre tombe
by BettyLudivine
Summary: "Bon sang, fit Emma." Elle chercha le fauteuil le plus proche pour s'y asseoir. Peter Pan qui l'avait surprise dans sa cuisine, apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, Hadès qui s'en était pris à Belle et ses enfants, et Zelena qui les avait attaqués : Quelle mâtinée ! Comme si Storybrooke avait besoin d'un mage noir capable de conjurer les esprits des méchants qu'ils avaient vaincus !


D'OUTRE TOMBE

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Fanfiction écrite pendant l'été. Il sera donc fait abstraction du retour de Marianne à la fin du 3x22 ainsi que de la majorité des événements de la saison 4. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rumplestiltskin courait à travers la forêt à en perdre haleine, le terrible mage noir sur ses talons, sa dague serrée dans sa main, et appréciant pleinement l'ironie du fait que le seul objet capable de le protéger était précisément celui qu'on voulait lui dérober. Un maléfice frappa un arbre à peine un mètre à sa gauche, un autre un buisson deux pas à sa droite, un troisième fusa juste au-dessus de sa tête, un autre fit exploser une motte de terre près de son pied, et un dernier produisit une explosion si forte que Rumple se trouva projeté dans les airs et retomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, atterrissant sur son bras qui émit un craquement sinistre avant de se remplir de douleur de l'épaule au bout des doigts.

Il roula sur le dos juste à temps pour voir son adversaire marcher sur lui et lui envoya un sortilège en plein visage. Profitant de son étourdissement, il se releva maladroitement et se prépara à se battre. Un déluge de sortilèges s'en suivit dans un combat tel que Storybrooke en avait rarement connu et la forêt en garderait longtemps les marques : des arbres furent arrachés, des buissons soufflés, des sentiers détruits. En l'espace de quelques minutes, la clairière dans laquelle le combat avait commencé était dévastée.

Deux sortilèges n'étaient jamais espacés de plus d'une seconde et tout en se battant, les deux sorciers marchaient l'un vers l'autre, l'écart entre eux se réduisant de plus en plus, et Rumple décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il envoya en direction du sorcier une ultime salve de sortilèges qu'il conclut en tapant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître un éclair de lumière blanche qui aveugla son adversaire. Profitant de sa cécité, il se jeta sur lui en dégainant sa dague et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. La dague entailla un de ses bras mais si Rumple voulait espérer le battre, il devrait l'atteindre au moins au thorax, perforer un poumon, le cœur, une artère... L'homme empoigna Rumple par son bras cassé, lui tirant un terrible hurlement de souffrance. La douleur l'aveuglait, le paralysait, et il craignait de perdre connaissance. L'homme l'écrasa au sol et lui appuya son genou sur la poitrine. Il parvint à lui arracher la dague et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Rumple leva vainement les mains pour se protéger mais il savait qu'il était vaincu. Le mage noir allait le tuer et absorber ses pouvoirs.

Ses dernières pensées allèrent à Belle et leurs deux merveilleuses petites filles.

* * *

4 heures plus tôt

* * *

« Je sais, je sais... disait Rumple. Là, c'est fini... »

Il acheva de boutonner le body du bébé et prit la toute petite fille dans ses bras. Il la blottit contre son épaule et la berça doucement tandis qu'elle continuait de pleurer. Quittant la salle de bain, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée puis la cuisine.

« Elizabeth fait une nouvelle dent ? Demanda Belle en levant les yeux du chocolat chaud qu'elle préparait pour Rose.

_ Oui, confirma Rumple en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur. »

Il en sortit un anneau de dentition réfrigéré et le donna à Elizabeth. Le bébé s'empressa de porter l'anneau à sa bouche et se mit à le mâchouiller impatiemment, ses pleurs s'arrêtant instantanément. Rumple continua à la bercer un moment, s'assurant qu'elle n'allait pas recommencer à pleurer tout de suite, pendant que Belle posait un bol de chocolat chaud devant Rose. Elle attacha une serviette autour du cou de la petite fille qui ne tarda pas à s'emparer de ses tartines de pain grillé pour les tremper dans son chocolat.

« Je vais aller m'habiller, décida Belle ensuite. »

Rumple acquiesça et lui vola un baiser au passage. Puis il gagna le salon et déposa Elizabeth dans son parc au milieu de ses peluches. Il embrassa la petite sur le front et s'assura qu'elle était bien installée avant de revenir dans la cuisine et de se servir une tasse de café. Il s'appuya contre le comptoir et posa un regard amusé sur Rose qui savourait maladroitement son petit-déjeuner, le menton et les doigts couverts de chocolat. Ses petits cheveux châtain clair en bataille et ses grands yeux bleus déjà très alertes, la fille aînée de Belle et Rumple était le parfait mélange de ses parents, tantôt espiègle et tantôt timide mais toujours curieuse, maligne et soucieuse des autres (et de sa petite sœur en particulier).

« Papa ? Fit-elle soudain en levant les yeux de son bol de chocolat.

_ Oui, ma chérie ?

_ La magie elle est dans tes mains ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Euh... hésita Rumple. Pas vraiment. »

Il s'approcha et tira la chaise près de celle de Rose.

« La magie fait partie de moi, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, elle est à l'intérieur. Et c'est avec les mains qu'on s'en sert. Tu comprends ? »

Rose acquiesça et retourna pensivement à son petit-déjeuner. Rumple avala une gorgée de son café en réfléchissant déjà à comment expliquer la magie plus précisément à une enfant de trois ans car Rose n'en avait certainement pas fini avec ses questions. Comme il s'en doutait, la petite releva la tête une minute plus tard et reprit :

« Et pou'quoi toi tu as de la magie, et maman elle en a pas ?

_ Parce que tout le monde ne peut pas avoir de magie, expliqua Rumple. De la même façon que tout le monde n'a pas les cheveux bruns ou les yeux bleus. Il y a des gens qui ont de la magie et d'autres qui n'en ont pas.

_ Emma, elle en a, remarqua la fillette.

_ Oui.

_ C'est toi qui lui as donné ?

_ Non, c'est sa magie à elle.

_ Ah... Et à moi tu peux m'en donner ? »

Rumple eut un sourire attendri.

« Non, ma chérie, je ne peux pas. J'aimerais bien mais ce n'est pas possible. On ne peut pas donner de la magie à quelqu'un. Mais quand tu seras grande, tu pourras peut-être apprendre. D'accord ? »

La petite acquiesça et Rumple se leva pour poser sa tasse dans l'évier. Belle revint à ce moment-là et utilisa la serviette de table pour débarbouiller leur fille. Puis elle commença à récupérer le bol et la cuillère de Rose mais Rumple l'interrompit :

« Laisse, je m'en occupe, dit-il. »

Il mit la vaisselle sale dans l'évier et passa l'éponge sur la table tandis que Belle prenait Rose dans ses bras et l'emmenait à l'étage pour l'habiller.

Rumple avait à peine fini la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner qu'Elizabeth se remit à pleurer. Il essuya ses mains sur un torchon et regagna le salon. Il se pencha sur le parc et prit le bébé dans ses bras en regrettant qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire contre le mal de dents des tout petits. Il lui donna son anneau de dentition qu'elle avait laissé tomber près d'elle et la berça en la promenant doucement dans la pièce.

« Pour ton grand frère Bae aussi ça avait été difficile, lui susurra Rumple en lui frottant le dos. Lui aussi avait très mal mais tu vas voir, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Après tu auras de belles dents pour manger plein de bonnes choses. »

Cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de Neal et la venue de Rose avait été une surprise pour Rumple comme pour Belle qui ne songeaient pas à ce moment-là à agrandir la famille. Rumple avait au départ été terrifié à l'idée d'avoir un autre enfant mais les choses s'étaient bien passées avec Rose. Ils l'avaient baptisée d'après la fleur que Rumple avait offert à Belle un jour dans son château et il avait découvert qu'élever un enfant était plus facile quand on le faisait dans une maison remplie d'amour que dans une maison pleine de ressentiment. La percée des premières dents de Rose n'avait pas été trop terrible, quelques pleurs vite calmés et une ou deux nuits blanches et ç'avait été fini. Mais Elizabeth était plus comme Neal. Ses dents poussaient progressivement, au rythme de deux ou trois tous les un ou deux mois et à chaque fois, Belle et Rumple étaient bons pour une semaine entière de pleurs.

Belle revint dans la pièce à ce moment-là, les bras chargés d'une bassine de linge à étendre, et Rose entra dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue à présent d'un jean bleu pastel, d'un tee-shirt vert clair et d'une veste grise, ses petits pieds glissés dans des pantoufles roses. Elle gagna le coin de la pièce où étaient entassées ses peluches et commença à en sélectionner certaines.

« Maman, fit-elle au bout d'une minute, où le lion ? »

Belle s'interrompit entre deux draps à étendre et réfléchit un instant. Rumple s'avança et s'assura qu'Elizabeth était bien calée sur sa hanche avant de se pencher pour vérifier le tas de peluches de Rose.

« Il s'est peut-être sauvé, plaisanta-t-il en ne le trouvant pas. »

Rose leva des yeux contrariés vers lui et il lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Je sais, dit soudain Belle. Il est dans le placard de la cuisine. »

Rumple se tourna vers elle et haussa les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je l'ai confisqué parce que les filles se battaient avec hier, expliqua-t-elle. »

Rumple baissa les yeux vers Rose qui détourna le regard avec un air penaud. Il alla chercher la peluche dans le placard et la rendit à Rose, puis il recommença à promener Elizabeth dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, la petite cessa de pleurer et Rumple se rendit compte qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, la tête sur son épaule. Belle termina d'accrocher le linge et le rejoignit, posant un regard attendri sur le bébé. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand le téléphone se mit à sonner et elle se précipita pour répondre avant que la sonnerie ne dérange Elizabeth.

« Allô, dit-elle en décrochant. … Bonjour. … Oui, il est là. Je te le passe. »

Elle se tourna vers Rumple et il tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone.

« C'est Emma, expliqua Belle. Ça a l'air important. »

Il s'empara du téléphone et elle lui prit le bébé des bras. Elizabeth couina un peu d'être dérangée mais Belle la blottit contre elle en lui murmurant des mots apaisants et elle se rendormit. Elle eut à peine le temps de la sortir de la pièce qu'elle entendit Rumple s'exclamer :

« QUOI ?! Comment ça tu l'as « vu » ? … Tu en es bien sûre ? … … J'arrive. »

Belle se dépêcha d'aller allonger Elizabeth dans son berceau et redescendit au moment où Rumple enfilait son blouson, déjà prêt à partir. Il vint à elle et lui prit les mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Belle.

_ Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Rumple d'un air préoccupé. Je ne veux pas que toi ou les filles sortiez de la maison tant que je n'en sais pas plus, d'accord ?

_ Qu'est-ce que Emma t'a dit ?

_ Qu'elle avait vu mon père... »

Belle ouvrit des yeux immenses et un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur son visage.

« Où ça ?

_ C'est là que ça devient étrange, répondit Rumple. Dans sa cuisine.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je sais. Je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne. Je te préviens dès que j'en sais plus.

_ D'accord. »

* * *

Crochet ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et s'effaça pour laisser entrer monsieur Gold.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Gold en entrant directement dans le vif du sujet.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit le pirate. »

Gold eut un froncement de sourcils surpris et suivit le pirate quand il passa au salon. Emma était assise sur le sofa, le teint pâle et l'air contrarié.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Gold en s'approchant.

_ Oui, assura Emma en se passant nerveusement une main sur le front et en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Emma, je te le demande une dernière fois, dit Gold. Tu es bien certaine de ce que tu as vu ?

_ Mais oui ! S'exclama Emma en se levant du canapé et en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Puisque je vous dis que c'était Peter Pan ! »

Crochet et Gold échangèrent un regard incertain devant l'état d'agitation dans lequel se trouvait Emma et le magicien demanda :

« Et toi, tu as vu quelque chose ?

_ Non, répondit-il. J'ai juste entendu Emma hurler, mais le temps que j'arrive il n'y avait plus rien.

_ Très bien, reprit Gold. Montre-moi l'endroit où tu l'as vu, demanda-t-il. »

Emma le conduisit dans la cuisine, Killian suivant derrière eux, et lui montra un point près d'un comptoir sur lequel gisaient les restes d'une corbeille à fruits détruite.

« C'est ici que tu l'as vu ?

_ Oui. Il se tenait debout devant le comptoir.

_ Tu l'as vu en entrant dans la pièce ?

_ Non, la pièce était vide quand je suis entrée. Je me versais du café quand... »

Rumple était allé se placer à l'endroit où Emma avait dit se tenir et se tourna à nouveau vers elle quand elle hésita :

« Quand ? L'encouragea-t-il à poursuivre.

_ Quand il m'a parlé, acheva-t-elle. »

Gold se tourna vers Crochet qui était appuyé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte, un air détaché presque las sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? S'enquit Gold auprès d'Emma.

_ _Bonjour, Emma. Ça faisait longtemps_, cita-t-elle.

_ Et que s'est-il passé, ensuite ?

_ Je me suis retournée en sursautant et j'ai lancé un sort.

_ D'où la coupe à fruits cassée, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. »

Gold s'accroupit pour passer une main sur le carrelage de la cuisine et marmonna quelques formules magiques avant de se redresser.

« Et ensuite ? Demanda-t-il quand il eut fini.

_ Il a disparu.

_ Au moment où tu as lancé le sort ?

_ Je... Je crois, oui.

_ Il se tenait donc juste devant la coupe à fruits, c'est ça ? Demanda Rumple.

_ Non, un tout petit peu plus à gauche. Je... Mon sortilège est parti un peu tout seul, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien l'ajuster.

_ Résumons, fit Rumple en croisant les bras, mon père est apparu dans ta cuisine, t'as dit quelques mots et s'est volatilisé.

_ Vous non plus vous ne me croyez pas, c'est ça ? Fit Emma.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas ! Se défendit Killian en s'avançant.

_ C'est écrit sur ton visage ! Lui rétorqua Emma.

_ Je sais que tu n'inventes pas, reprit Killian. Je dis juste que tu es fatiguée en ce moment, que tu es à jeun depuis que tu as été malade cette nuit et que tu as toi même du mal à décrire clairement ce que tu as vu – il était là, il était plus à gauche – cita-t-il sans parler de cette histoire de sortilège parti tout seul. Peut-être que tu as eu un moment d'absence ou que tu t'es assoupie pendant une micro-seconde.

_ Je ne l'ai pas imaginé ! S'entêta rageusement Emma.

_ Alors c'est peut-être encore ta magie qui te pose problème. Ça ne serait pas la première fois cette semaine ! »

Elle se tourna vers Gold en quête d'un peu de soutien et il s'éclaircit la gorge, son regard passant curieusement de l'un à l'autre, avant de reprendre :

« Eh bien... Il y a en effet un surplus d'énergie magique là où Emma dit avoir vu Peter. Pour le reste, tout a l'air confus et incertain. Cette histoire d'incidents magiques et de sortilège parti tout seul m'intrigue davantage, dit-il.

_ Ce n'est vraiment rien, assura Emma.

_ Ce n'est pas rien, Emma, la contredit Killian. Elle a fait clignoter les lumières dans tout l'appartement cette nuit, la dénonça-t-il.

_ J'étais malade !

_ Hier matin tu n'étais pas malade et tu as fait bouillir du lait sans le vouloir. »

Il se tourna vers Rumplestiltskin et poursuivit :

« Elle fait exploser des tasses quand elle s'énerve, et la semaine dernière elle a envoyé dans le mur un vase qui se trouvait à plusieurs mètres d'elle et qui ne lui avait rien fait du tout. »

Emma lui lança un regard furieux. Gold resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

« L'explication est peut-être là. Un déséquilibre de la perception magique peut donner lieu à des manifestations involontaires de magie et même provoquer des hallucinations.

_ Sérieusement ? Fit Emma, stupéfaite. Des hallucinations ?

_ Absolument. Ces déséquilibres peuvent être provoqués par toutes sortes de choses, notamment des causes environnementales comme l'ingestion de certaines plantes, des potions, certains sortilèges, des maladies... »

Il sonda un moment le visage d'Emma et songea aux épreuves qu'elle avait surmontées ces deux dernières années... Il reprit donc avec autant de tact que possible :

« Mais le plus souvent, cela vient d'un désordre émotionnel. »

Emma se renfrogna et Killian posa sur elle un regard pensif où l'inquiétude le disputait à la peine.

« Viens par là. Assied-toi, fit Gold à Emma en s'installant à la table de la cuisine et en lui faisant signe de prendre place face à lui. »

Emma fit ce qu'il lui demandait et il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Nous allons faire une introspection de ton pouvoir, expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit de se concentrer sur ta perception magique pour sentir la magie dans ton corps, trouver son centre et découvrir ce qui la trouble.

_ Tu fais quoi, là ? Intervint Killian qui était venu se tenir debout derrière la chaise d'Emma, sa main sur son épaule. Si les problèmes de magie d'Emma sont causés par ses émotions, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais y faire. Je ne crois pas que tu t'y connaisses en psychologie.

_ Et toi je ne crois pas que tu t'y connaisses en magie ! Rétorqua Gold. Des hallucinations, c'est très dangereux. Il faut y mettre un terme immédiatement.

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, c'est à cela que l'examen de la magie d'Emma va me servir, répondit Gold avec une patience forcée. »

Crochet s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais Emma l'interrompit :

« Killian, s'il te plaît.

_ Très bien ! S'avoua-t-il vaincu. »

Il recula de quelques pas et Gold demanda à Emma de fermer les yeux. Elle s'exécuta et au début, il ne se passa rien. Elle était juste assise dans sa cuisine, face à Rumplestiltskin dont elle tenait les mains, le tout sous les yeux de son pirate de conjoint qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant cinq ans. Ces deux dernières années avaient été vraiment difficiles sur le plan physique mais surtout psychologique et maintenant, le Ténébreux semblait lui avoir diagnostiqué en prime une sorte de dépression dont elle n'avait pas conscience elle-même. Pas que son moral soit au beau fixe tous les jours, loin de là, mais cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle s'évertuait à se faire une raison et...

Emma, coupée nette dans ses pensées, prit soudain conscience non pas de sa magie, mais de celle de Rumplestiltskin qui transitait par leurs mains unies. En ce concentrant sur cette énergie, elle finit par comprendre qu'il la guidait vers sa propre magie et par visualiser un faisceau ténu de pouvoir qui parcourait son corps comme un deuxième réseau sanguin. La magie ne lui avait jamais parue si réelle et si tangible !

Suivant toujours la magie de Rumplestiltskin, elle avait l'impression de se promener le long de ce circuit d'énergie et elle finit par sentir en elle comme un nœud, quelque part dans son ventre et soudain, avant qu'elle ait vraiment pu analyser ce qu'elle ressentait, la sensation s'atténua et elle revint à la réalité. Rumplestiltskin lui avait lâché les mains et s'était levé.

« Ah... fit Rumple. Oui. Ce genre de trouble peut aussi avoir cause hormonale. J'aurais dû y penser. Tu en es à combien de semaines ? demanda-t-il. »

Un grand silence lui répondit et son regard passa de Killian à Emma qui semblaient tous les deux plongés dans une grande incompréhension.

« Je... fit Emma. Je ne suis pas enceinte... »

Rumple marqua un temps d'hésitation en réalisant qu'il avait mal évalué la situation.

« J'ai bien peur que si, Emma, dit-il. »

Emma se prit le visage dans les mains. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Killian se laissa tomber sur une chaise et Gold prit un verre sur le bord de l'évier, le remplit d'eau et le tendit à Emma.

« Merci, fit-elle en acceptant le verre d'eau. »

Elle en but une gorgée et le posa sur la table pendant que Rumplestiltskin s'appuyait contre le comptoir.

« Vous êtes sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_ Absolument. Mais je suis surpris : ce genre de troubles ne s'étaient pas produits les trois premières fois ?

_ Pas aussi violemment, répondit vaguement Emma. J'ai recommencé à prendre la pilule, expliqua-t-elle, alors je n'ai pas pensé que mes problèmes de magie pouvaient venir de là... »

Emma n'était de toute évidence pas d'humeur à discuter et Rumple décida qu'il était temps de prendre congé. Killian le raccompagna à la porte et les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à échanger une poignée de main quand le téléphone de Rumple se mit à sonner. Il s'excusa et répondit :

« _Gold, est-ce que tu sais si on peut enfermer un mort dans un miroir ?_ Lui demanda aussitôt la voix de Regina.

_ Pardon ? Fit Rumple. Un mort dans un miroir ?

_ _Le reflet de ma défunte et regrettée sœur m'a dit bonjour il n'y a pas une minute._

_ Zelena ?

_ _Oui, Dieu merci je n'en ai qu'une_, rétorqua Regina.

_ Elle t'a parlé dans un miroir ?

_ _En fait, son reflet est apparu derrière le mien, elle m'a dit bonjour, je me suis retournée en sursaut et bien sûr, elle n'était pas là, puisqu'elle est morte._

_ Et si je te disais que mon défunt et regretté père était venu saluer Emma dans sa cuisine tout à l'heure ? Dit-il.

_ _Quoi ?!_

_ J'arrive, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Il se tourna vers Killian qui posait un regard inquisiteur sur lui :

« Emma est peut-être enceinte, mais cela n'a pas causé d'hallucination. Zelena vient d'apparaître à Regina. Storybrooke reçoit des visites d'outre-tombe. »

* * *

« Prête ? Demanda Belle en souriant à Rose. »

Rose releva la tête et acquiesça avec un grand sourire espiègle.

« Alors on y va, dit Belle. Un... deux... trois. »

Belle poussa le couvercle de boite de jeu qu'elle avait mis debout entre elle et sa fille pour faire séparation et Rose dévoila son œuvre.

« Tu es vraiment douée ! La félicita Belle. Le tien est encore beaucoup plus joli que le mien, assura-t-elle en observant le monsieur patate que Rose avait assemblé avec une jambe à la place du bras, une oreille à la place de l'œil et le nez sur le côté de la tête. »

Rose rit aux éclats et la mère et la fille entreprirent de désassembler les figurines à nouveau pour pouvoir recommencer. Belle mélangea les pièces et les sépara en deux piles égales. Elle en poussa une devant Rose et remit le couvercle en carton debout pour qu'elles puissent assembler leurs monsieurs patates à l'abri du regard de l'autre. Belle considérait les pièces devant elle en se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de trois oreilles quand on cogna à la porte. Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe et gagna le couloir après un dernier sourire à sa fille.

Belle ouvrit la porte sans se méfier et fut immédiatement saisie par l'apparence singulière de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Grand et filiforme, il avait le teint crayeux de ceux qui ne voient jamais le soleil. Ses cheveux, très noirs, étaient plaqués en arrière sur son crâne ses lèvres étaient fines son front sévère et il portait une étrange tunique noire aux manches très larges, brodée de bleu foncé au col et aux épaules et ornée d'une broche en forme de tête de mort ainsi qu'un pantalon noir brodé de la même façon le long des jambes.

« Je... Je peux vous aider ? Demanda Belle en essayant d'ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle sentait poindre dans son estomac. »

Les longs doigts arachnéens de l'homme saisirent un coin de sa tunique et le soulevèrent doucement, révélant un long poignard à double tranchant qui pendait à sa ceinture.

« Contentez-vous de m'inviter poliment à entrer et ce couteau restera à sa place, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. »

Belle ferma les yeux et expira profondément en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. Elle s'effaça, laissa l'homme entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Si c'est de l'argent que vous voulez... commença Belle en reculant en direction de la cuisine, ne songeant qu'à éloigner cet homme du salon où jouait Rose.

_ Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'argent, répondit tranquillement l'homme. En fait, il s'agit de... »

Ce fut alors que ce que Belle craignait le plus se réalisa :

« Maaamaaan ! Appela la voix de Rose. J'ai fini monsieur patate !

_ Reste où tu es, chérie ! Lui cria Belle. J'arrive bientôt. »

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur les lèvres de l'homme.

« Au contraire, dit-il en élevant la voix, viens par ici, mon enfant.

_ Non ! Protesta Belle. »

Elle courut se placer devant la porte ouverte du salon pour empêcher Rose de passer mais les éclats de voix avaient réveillé Elizabeth à l'étage et Belle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les protéger toutes les deux. L'homme aussi l'avait compris et son sourire s'élargit encore. Il tira le poignard qui pendait à sa ceinture et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, puis il baissa les yeux sur le visage de Rose qu'il pouvait apercevoir en partie derrière les jambes de Belle.

« Bien, dit-il. Il serait dommage que cet adorable petit minois se retrouve défiguré mais il ne tient qu'à vous : Ferez-vous tout ce que je vous demande sans discuter ?

_ Oui, accepta Belle immédiatement, je ferai ce que vous voudrez mais laissez les enfants tranquille.

_ Marché conclu, dans ce cas. »

Belle acquiesça nerveusement.

« Je veux la dague qui permet de tuer votre mari, énonça alors l'homme brutalement. »

Belle sentit tout son air quitter ses poumons.

« Je... Elle est protégée par des sortilèges. Rumplestiltskin est le seul à pouvoir s'en emparer. »

L'homme eut un cri de rage et se précipita sur Belle. Il l'écarta d'un grand coup d'épaule qui la jeta contre le battant de la porte et attrapa Rose par le bras. La petite fille se mit à hurler quand on l'arracha à sa mère mais l'homme lui plaqua une main sur la bouche avant d'empoigner plus fermement son couteau.

« NON ! Hurla Belle.

_ Alors ne me mentez pas ! Cria l'homme. Donnez-moi cette dague immédiatement !

_ D'accord, d'accord... accepta Belle. Rendez-moi ma fille, supplia-t-elle. »

L'homme sembla hésiter quelques instants avant de lâcher Rose. Belle ouvrit les bras et sa fille s'y précipita. Elle la serra contre elle à l'en étouffer.

« Tic tac, madame Rumplestiltskin, tic tac, s'impatienta l'homme. La dague, maintenant. »

Belle lui lança un regard noir avant de se redresser. Tenant Rose tout contre elle, elle traversa le salon, l'homme sur ses pas et ouvrit la porte du grand buffet. Elle s'empara de la tasse à thé ébréchée posée dans sa soucoupe et la percha au sommet d'une pile d'assiettes en porcelaine. Un tiroir apparut alors dans la partie inférieure du meuble et Belle en tira un coffret recouvert de velours pourpre. Elle passa un doigt sur le coté du coffret et il se déverrouilla puis elle l'ouvrit, révélant la dague, et la tendit à l'homme qui s'en empara avidement, un affreux sourire carnassier sur le visage. Belle plaça Rose derrière elle pour la cacher à la vue de l'homme et se construisit un masque d'impassibilité. Elle venait de remettre à l'homme la fausse dague et priait de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Vous avez ce que vous êtes venu chercher, dit-elle. Partez, à présent. »

L'homme passa la dague à sa ceinture et Belle respira plus facilement.

« Dans un instant, promit-il. Remettez tout en place, d'abord. »

Belle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. S'il la faisait tout remettre en place, c'était pour qu'on pense que tout était normal et qu'on ne s'aperçoive pas tout de suite de l'absence de la dague... Quand il en aurait fini avec elle, elle serait incapable de raconter ce qui s'était passé ! Elle chercha en hâte quelque chose des yeux pour se défendre mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans le salon, et puis Rose était tout à côté d'elle, sans parler d'Elizabeth dont elle entendait toujours les pleurs, sans défense dans sa chambre. Belle déglutit avec difficulté et referma le coffret avant de le remettre dans son tiroir. Elle remit la tasse dans sa soucoupe et le tiroir se volatilisa puis elle referma la porte du placard et se tourna vers l'homme.

Elle était complètement à sa merci.

L'homme s'approcha jusqu'à ce que lui et Belle ne soient plus séparés que d'un pas.

« Ne faites rien aux enfants, je vous en supplie. Rose est trop petite pour raconter, assura-t-elle. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et elle sonda le regard de l'homme à la recherche d'une once de pitié. Elle n'en vit pas.

L'homme leva une main et la posa sur le front de Belle. Il marmonna une phrase dans une drôle de langue et elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Puis l'homme s'approcha de Rose et la petite recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculée au mur. Il s'accroupit à sa hauteur et agita savamment la main, faisant apparaître un nuage de fumée bleue ainsi qu'une petite poupée de paille vêtue d'une veste bleue.

« Tient, ma chérie, dit-il en la lui tendant. C'est pour toi. »

Rose prit la poupée et l'homme se releva. Il enjamba le corps inerte de Belle et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Ruby sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant la petite silhouette qui déambulait sur le trottoir à quelques dizaines de mètres d'elle. Elle se mit à courir pour la rejoindre, s'accroupissant à sa hauteur et comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rose se tenait devant elle, en pantoufles et sans manteau, à plus de trois rues de chez elle, seule mise à part une drôle de petite poupée qu'elle tenait à la main et elle doutait que Belle ou Rumple l'aient quittée des yeux suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle se sauve.

« Ça va, ma puce ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? »

Rose resta complètement silencieuse, fixant Ruby d'un regard désemparé.

« Où sont papa et maman ? Lui demanda Ruby. »

Rose fit deux pas en avant et passa ses petits bras autour du cou de Ruby qui referma ses bras sur elle.

« Ça va aller, Rose, lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos pour la réconforter. »

Parant au plus urgent, elle commença par ôter son blouson et emmitoufler la petite dedans. Puis elle tira son téléphone portable de la poche de son jean et composa le numéro de Belle. La messagerie lui répondit après plusieurs tonalités et elle raccrocha pour appeler Rumple.

« _Oui, Ruby ?_ Lui répondit-il.

_ Où est-ce que vous êtes ? Demanda aussitôt Ruby.

_ _Pourquoi ?_

_ Parce que Rose était en train de se promener toute seule dehors !

_ Q_UOI ?! S_'écria Rumple. _Elle va bien ?_

_ Oui, mais Belle ne répond pas au téléphone !

_ _Oh, Seigneur_, l'entendit-elle souffler.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ _Il se passe des choses étranges, aujourd'hui, _dit-il._ Belle était __censée__ rester à la maison avec les filles, ce matin_, dit-il. _Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne réponde pas au téléphone._

_ Je vais aller voir, décida donc Ruby.

_ S_oit prudente, j'arrive !_ »

Ruby resserra son étreinte autour de Rose et se mit à courir en direction de la maison des Gold.

Il ne lui fallut guère plus de quelques minutes pour arriver devant la maison. La porte était restée ouverte et elle pouvait entendre d'ici les pleurs d'Elizabeth. Ruby entra prudemment et jeta un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. La pièce était vide et elle décida que Rose y serait en sécurité.

« Tu m'attends là, d'accord, dit-elle à la petite fille en l'asseyant sur une chaise. »

Rose sembla sur le point de protester mais elle resta silencieuse et Ruby lui envoya un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce. Dès que Rose ne la vit plus, la jeune femme se précipita dans le salon à la recherche de Belle.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Fit-elle en la trouvant étendue sur le plancher. Belle ! »

Ruby se précipita vers son amie et l'allongea sur le dos. Écartant les cheveux qui lui étaient tombés devant le visage, elle vit qu'elle était inconsciente et posa deux doigts sur son cou. Un immense soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle sentit son cœur battre sous ses doigts.

« Belle ! Appela-t-elle en la secouant. Belle, réveille-toi ! Allez ! »

Mais rien n'y fit. Ruby cala un des coussins du canapé sous sa tête et étendit rapidement sur elle le plaid qu'elle trouva sur le dossier d'un fauteuil avant de quitter la pièce et de foncer à l'étage. Elle entra dans la chambre d'Elizabeth et se pencha sur son berceau :

« Tout va bien, ma puce, susurra-t-elle au bébé. Là, c'est fini. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi. »

Elle prit la petite dans ses bras et redescendit retrouver Rose à la cuisine. Tenant Elizabeth d'un bras, elle remplit un verre d'eau à l'évier et le donna à Rose avant de se mettre en quête d'un biberon pour donner à boire à Elizabeth, ne sachant pas combien de temps elles étaient restées seules.

Ruby reposait le biberon qu'elle avait fini par trouver dans un placard quand Rumplestiltskin déboula dans la pièce, suivi de Crochet, Emma et Regina. Rose se précipita vers son père et enroula ses petits bras autour de sa jambe. Il passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux et posa son regard sur Elizabeth le temps de réaliser qu'elle allait bien.

« Où est Belle ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

_ Dans le salon, elle est inconsciente, expliqua Ruby. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Rumple essaya de forcer Rose à le lâcher mais la petite s'accrochait et Regina lui vint en aide, tirant doucement la petite fille vers elle. Rose finit par lâcher prise et Gold et Emma se précipitèrent dans le salon pendant que Regina prenait Rose dans ses bras.

« Le bébé va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Ruby qui peinait à empêcher Elizabeth de pleurer.

_ Oui, je crois qu'elle a juste besoin d'être changée. »

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand la voix de Rumple leur parvint depuis le salon :

« Regina ! appelait-il. On a besoin de toi ici ! »

Regina mit Rose dans les bras de Killian et quitta la pièce. Elle s'éloigna et le pirate baissa les yeux vers la petite fille.

« Alors, miss, lui dit-il en lui souriant gentiment, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors toute seule tout à l'heure ? Tu cherchais de l'aide pour maman et Elizabeth ? Tu es un vrai petit héros. »

Regina rejoignit Gold et Emma auprès de Belle et le magicien expliqua :

« Je ne vais pas y arriver tout seul. Mets ta main au-dessus de son front, je vais mettre la mienne sur son cœur. »

Emma céda sa place à la magicienne et Regina et Rumple placèrent leurs mains au-dessus du corps de Belle. Rumple commença à murmurer dans une langue étrangère et une lumière violette s'alluma sous ses mains. Les mains de Regina ne tardèrent pas à s'illuminer de la même façon et après ce qui leur parut une éternité, Belle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle se mit à tousser violemment et Rumple et Regina l'aidèrent à se redresser. Rumple l'aida à repousser les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

« Tout va bien, chérie, dit-il. Respire. Là, doucement. Respire... »

La respiration de Belle revint à la normale et elle posa autour d'elle un regard hagard.

« Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ta fille se promenait dehors toute seule pendant que tu faisais la sieste, asséna Regina. »

Rumplestiltskin lui lança un regard furieux.

« Les filles vont bien, rassura-t-il sa femme. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Je... »

Sa voix se perdit et elle jeta encore autour d'elle un regard perdu.

« Belle, chérie ?

_ Je ne me souviens pas.

_ De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens en dernier ? Demanda-t-il. »

Belle hésita un moment avant de répondre :

« Je me souviens d'avoir fermé la porte derrière toi quand tu es parti voir Emma et ensuite, c'est le trou noir. »

Rumple se passa nerveusement une main sur le visage.

« Bon, chaque chose en son temps, décida-t-il. »

Lui et Regina aidèrent Belle à s'asseoir sur le canapé et Rumple partit lui chercher de l'eau. Dans la cuisine, Ruby tentait toujours d'apaiser Elizabeth et Rose était toujours dans les bras du pirate. Emma était près d'eux et parlait doucement à Rose en essayant de lui faire lâcher ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Rumple ne s'y arrêta pas plus longtemps et alla remplir un verre d'eau à l'évier.

« Gold, appela alors la voix d'Emma d'un ton important. Regardez ce que votre fille avait à la main. »

Rumplestiltskin se retourna et posa son regard sur ce qu'Emma lui montrait.

Il crut que son cœur s'arrêtait et le verre d'eau qu'il tenait à la main lui échappa et se fracassa sur le sol. Il pensait ne jamais revoir la figurine de paille qu'Emma lui montrait.

C'était la poupée Peter Pan qu'il avait quand il était enfant.

Une seule question résonnait à présent sous son crâne : Comment Rose l'avait-elle obtenue et que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était absent ?

Regina, alarmée par le bruit de verre cassé, revint dans la pièce et sonda les visages à tour de rôle. Son regard s'arrêta sur la poupée dans la main d'Emma et elle comprit.

« Bon, dit-elle en prenant les choses en main comme Rumple était sous le choc. Tout le monde se reprend. Ce n'est pas en restant bouches bées devant une poupée qu'on comprendra ce qui se passe. »

Elle agita la main et les morceaux de verre cassé se volatilisèrent dans une volute de fumée violette. « Emma, dit-elle, apporte donc un peu d'eau à Belle. Gold, il faut qu'on sache si Rose peut raconter quelque chose. Ruby, donnez-moi ce bébé, vous faites pitié. »

Regina prit Elizabeth des bras de Ruby et reprit :

« Je vais aller la changer.

_ Il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, répondit Gold. »

Regina acquiesça et quitta la pièce en susurrant au bébé. Rumple s'approcha de Crochet et récupéra sa fille.

« Viens, ma chérie, dit-il. On va aller voir maman. A toutes les deux vous arriverez peut-être à raconter ce qui s'est passé. »

Killian et Emma expliquèrent à Ruby comment Pan était apparu dans leur cuisine ce matin puis un silence s'installa. Emma jeta un coup d'œil à son conjoint et le vit perdu dans ses pensées. Il se tourna vers elle et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je vais appeler mes parents et Henry pour leur dire d'être prudents. »

Elle quitta la pièce et Killian poussa un soupir résigné.

Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était passé au salon. Elizabeth avait retrouvé les bras de sa mère et cessé de pleurer tandis que Rose était assise sur le canapé, son père accroupi devant elle pour être à sa hauteur.

« Et le monsieur, demandait Rumple, il était grand ? »

Emma alla se tenir près de Killian qui posa sa main dans le bas de son dos. La petite fit oui de la tête et Gold continua :

« Grand comme papa ?

_ Euh... fit la petite. »

Elle regarda les autres personnes autour d'elle et montra Killian du doigt :

« Non, grand comme toi, dit-elle.

_ Il était habillé comment ?

_ En noir. Comme ça, dit-elle en passant sa petite main sur la cravate de son père.

_ Il avait une cravate ? Demanda Gold.

_ Non. Il avait une robe.

_ Une robe ? Fit Gold, surpris. C'était une dame alors ? Pas un monsieur ?

_ Si, un monsieur.

_ Tu es sûre qu'il avait une robe ?

_ Oui. »

Rumplestiltskin et Belle échangèrent un regard incertain mais cette dernière ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

« Ça restreint la liste des suspects, remarque, commenta Killian ironiquement. Il ne doit pas y avoir des dizaines de travestis qui se promènent à Storybrooke en ce moment. »

Gold leva les yeux au ciel mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Gardant son attention sur Rose, il demanda :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il voulait ? »

Rose détourna le regard et resserra son étreinte autour de son doudou.

« Rose, mon ange, le vilain monsieur ne reviendra plus jamais te faire peur, assura Rumple. C'est promis. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau comme Rose ne répondait toujours pas. »

Belle passa une main rassurante dans les cheveux de la petite et elle répondit enfin :

« Il voulait un couteau.

_ Un couteau ? Répéta Rumple sans comprendre. Quel couteau ?

_ Le du tiroir, dit-elle en montrant le buffet. »

Rumple et Belle échangèrent un regard perplexe, sourcils froncés, puis ils comprirent en même temps et ouvrirent des yeux immenses.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ruby.

_ Ma dague, répondit Rumple, c'est là...

_ ATTENTION ! Hurla alors Regina. »

La baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin explosa au moment où Rumple et Belle se penchaient sur leurs filles pour les protéger, Killian poussa Emma au sol, Ruby se baissa pour s'abriter derrière le canapé et Regina essaya de mettre en place une barrière magique pour éviter les projections de verre mais le souffle de l'explosion l'envoya voler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce et elle heurta violemment le mur.

Emma et Killian, les plus éloignés de l'explosion, furent les premiers à se ressaisir.

« C'est Zelena ! Cria Emma en se redressant. »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Killian qui s'était allongé sur elle pour la protéger et courut à la rencontre de la sorcière.

« Emma, non ! Cria-t-il en essayant de la rattraper. »

Son typique sourire hautain aux lèvres, la pernicieuse rouquine gravissait déjà les marches de la terrasse. Emma envoya dans sa direction un éclair de magie blanche mais Zelena n'eut aucun mal à le parer et riposta avec une onde de choc qui jeta Emma au sol. Son intervention avait toutefois permis à Rumplestiltskin de mettre Belle et les enfants à l'abri derrière le canapé avec Ruby et à Regina de se remettre de son choc. Les deux magiciens vinrent en renfort à Emma et un déluge de sortilèges s'en suivit. Emma continua à envoyer des éclairs de magie blanche à Zelena tandis que Regina paraît ses sortilèges. Une flèche de lumière rouge vif que Rumplestiltskin envoya créa un trou dans le béton de la terrasse à moins d'un centimètre du pied de la sorcière et une seconde traversa sa main. La sorcière laissa échapper un cri de douleur et si elle n'était pas encore vaincue, elle n'envoyait déjà plus de sortilège que d'une seule main. Poussant un cri de rage, elle créa une immense langue de feu qu'elle envoya dans leur direction et Rumple, Emma et Regina tendirent tous trois leurs mains devant eux pour créer un bouclier et bloquer les flammes.

« Il faut qu'on les aide ! Fit Ruby.

_ C'est un combat de magie, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Rétorqua Crochet. Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre mon épée ! Ragea-t-il.

_ ROSE, RESTE CACHÉE ! S'écria Belle en rattrapant sa fille par le bras comme la petite essayait de voir ce qui se passait derrière le canapé. »

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait bien près d'elle et se tourna à nouveau vers Killian :

« Il y a des potions dans le placard du bas, dans le buffet, dit-elle.

_ J'y vais, dit le pirate.

_ Attend, le retint Belle. Il te faut la clé. »

Elle lâcha Rose le temps de passer la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou par-dessus sa tête et tendit le bijou à Killian.

« Applique le médaillon à l'endroit où devrait se trouver la serrure et la porte s'ouvrira, dit-elle.

_ Je te dirai quand tu peux y aller, dit Ruby en se redressant juste assez pour voir par-dessus le canapé. »

Elle attendit que Zelena soit bien occupée et donna son feu vert. Killian se précipita vers le placard et appliqua le médaillon sur le meuble selon les consignes de Belle. Une fois la porte ouverte, il se pencha sur l'intérieur.

« Il y en a des dizaines ! Cria-t-il à Belle avant de se baisser pour éviter un sortilège qui fusait dans sa direction.

_ Cherche une fiole qui contient de la fumée ! Lui répondit Belle. »

Killian reprit fiévreusement ses recherches au milieu des dizaines de flacons remplis de potions de toutes sortes et finit par trouver la fiole dont Belle parlait. A peine plus haute qu'un coquetier, la petite fiole était remplie d'une épaisse fumée grise qui semblait danser dans sa prison de verre. Ce fut alors que la porte du placard explosa sous l'impact d'un sortilège et Killian sut que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, il brandit la fiole au-dessus de sa tête et la lança de toutes ses forces. Le flacon se fracassa aux pieds de Zelena, libérant sa fumée qui s'enroula autour de la sorcière jusqu'à la faire disparaître complètement.

« Ensemble ! Cria Rumple. Un, deux, trois ! »

Regina, Emma et Rumplestiltskin envoyèrent alors trois sortilèges frapper la masse de fumée qui dissimulait Zelena et tout fut fini dans un aveuglant éclair vert. La fumée se dissipa dans le vent et il ne resta rien de Zelena. Elle avait disparue, vaincue.

Rumple se précipita vers sa famille tandis que Killian rejoignait Emma et que Regina se penchait pour observer l'endroit où Zelena était apparue.

« Ça va ? Demanda le pirate en attrapant une mèche des cheveux de sa compagne entre ses doigts.

_ Ouais. Toi ?

_ Ça va. »

Se tournant vers les autres, Emma demanda :

« Par pitié, dites-moi que Pan et Zelena n'ont pas ressuscité.

_ Non, répondit Rumple en se relevant avec Elizabeth dans les bras. C'est impossible.

_ Ce sont des fantômes, expliqua Regina. J'ai trouvé de l'ectoplasme, dit-elle en montrant une étrange substance verte sur le bout de ses doigts.

_ Des fantômes ? Répéta Emma, perplexe.

_ Oui, dit Regina. De nombreux mages noirs sont capables d'en conjurer mais je dois avouer que c'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi consistant et surtout capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs qu'il avait de son vivant.

_ Il n'y a qu'un sorcier capable de ça, répondit Rumple en mettant bout à bout ses connaissances et ce que Rose avait raconté. Et sa tunique a fait dire à Rose qu'il portait une robe.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Crochet.

_ Hadès.

_ C'est une blague ? Réagit Emma. Hadès, le dieu des enfers ?

_ Le titre est un peu fort, fit Rumple en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, mais oui, il a réussi à établir une connexion particulière avec le royaume des morts.

_ Bon sang, fit Emma. »

Elle chercha des yeux le fauteuil, la chaise ou le canapé le plus proche pour s'y asseoir. La matinée – entre Peter Pan qui l'avait surprise dans sa cuisine, apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, Hadès qui s'en était pris à Belle et lui avait trafiqué la mémoire, et enfin Zelena qui les avait attaqués – avait été riche en émotion. Mais des points de lumière dansaient devant ses yeux et elle peinait à se repérer dans la pièce. L'adrénaline de la bagarre la quittait et elle sentait la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Voyant enfin qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques pas d'un fauteuil, elle fit maladroitement un pas en avant et se sentit immédiatement perdre l'équilibre. Les bras de Killian la rattrapèrent aussitôt et la retinrent.

« Oh là, doucement, dit-il. Ça ne va pas ?

_ Je ne me sens pas très bien, fit Emma d'une voix qui lui sembla extrêmement lointaine.

_ Viens, fit Killian en la soutenant, on va prendre l'air. »

Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'au jardin et la fit asseoir sur une marche de la terrasse. Ruby ne tarda pas à apporter un verre d'eau.

« Merci, dit Killian. »

Ruby disparut à nouveau dans la maison et Killian tendit le verre à Emma. Elle en avala une gorgée et posa le verre près d'elle avant de se mettre à respirer profondément. Au bout d'une minute elle commença à se sentir mieux et reprit des couleurs.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il. »

Emma acquiesça, et un bref silence s'installa avant que Killian ne demande :

« Est-ce qu'on va en parler ?

_ Non, répondit Emma. »

Killian poussa un profond soupir.

« Emma... dit-il. Mon amour, ta dernière fausse-couche a failli te tuer.

_ Je sais...

_ Et tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait réfléchir à nos...

_ Si tu dis « options », l'interrompit Emma, je m'énerve.

_ OK. »

Emma évitait son regard, l'expression de son visage un masque d'impassibilité et les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, mais cela n'empêcha pas Killian de voir le vert de ses yeux se recouvrir d'eau.

« Viens là, dit-il en l'attirant dans ses bras. Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le risque de t'infliger ça encore ?

_ Je veux qu'on ait un bébé, répondit-elle d'une voix nouée.

_ Moi aussi, souffla-t-il, mais je veux encore plus que tu ailles bien, et ça ne sera pas le cas si tu fais une autre fausse-couche. »

Emma se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui et il la serra plus fort, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps qu'Emma se ressaisisse et se dégage doucement puis, le sujet étant clos, Killian se leva et déclara qu'elle devait manger quelque chose.

Il revint une minute plus tard avec une barre de céréales et la regarda la grignoter pensivement. Elle était enceinte. Il le savait sans réaliser vraiment.

C'était la quatrième fois en un an et demi.

En voyant son petit frère grandir, Emma avait commencé à réaliser tout ce qu'elle avait manqué avec Henry et avait eu envie de connaître ça à son tour. Elle avait mis du temps à en parler à Killian, craignant qu'il ne partage pas son désir d'enfant et au début, c'était vrai qu'il avait été surpris et pris de court, qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais envisagé et qu'il n'avait qu'une main et craignait d'être incapable de s'occuper correctement d'un nouveau-né comme ça, mais il s'était dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu peur auparavant de se lancer dans une aventure avec Emma – certaines pourtant bien plus folles que celle-là – et ils avaient fait un bébé. Qu'ils avaient perdu quelques semaines plus tard, un matin où Emma s'était allongée sur le canapé parce qu'elle avait mal au ventre et s'était relevée une heure après pour découvrir que l'intérieur de son pantalon était couvert de sang. Elle avait fini à l'hôpital parce que les saignements ne finissaient pas. Mais ils s'étaient dit que c'était des choses qui arrivaient. Puis quand ils avaient perdu un deuxième bébé quelques mois plus tard que la chance et le hasard étaient cruels. Emma avait mis plus de temps à se remettre et Killian avait commencé à douter mais elle avait voulu retomber enceinte et cette fois ils y avaient tellement cru. L'anxiété des premières semaines avait laissé place à l'espoir puis à l'allégresse quand la barre fatidique des trois mois avait été dépassée. Mais la troisième fausse-couche d'Emma avait été « tardive » et elle avait carrément failli y rester. Killian avait été injoignable ce jour-là. Eric avait eu un problème avec son bateau à plusieurs miles au large de Storybrooke et Killian était allé le dépanner. Emma était au commissariat pendant ce temps là, enceinte de quatre mois. Son ventre commençait à se dessiner sous ses tee-shirts et elle guettait un premier mouvement du bébé pour les jours à venir. Au lieu de quoi, Charmant était revenu après être allé recueillir la déclaration d'un témoin et avait trouvé sa fille qui se tenait le ventre en pleurant. Puis elle s'était mise à saigner et il avait appelé une ambulance. Killian était arrivé trois heures plus tard. En revenant à terre, il avait vérifié son téléphone et vu qu'il avait vingt-trois appels en absence. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de rappeler son beau-père pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il avait foncé directement à l'hôpital. Charmant était toujours avec Emma, assis dans un fauteuil près de son lit tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos, prostrée, les genoux remontés contre son ventre soudain plat, les yeux vides et le regard fixe. David s'était levé en le voyant entrer et l'avait rejoint. Il lui avait expliqué qu'Emma avait perdu le bébé, qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert mais qu'elle allait se remettre physiquement et que pour le reste, il lui faudrait du temps. Les deux hommes avaient échangé une poignée de mains puis Charmant avait eu un regard navré pour sa fille. Il avait esquissé un geste vers elle avant de renoncer comme elle ne semblait faire toujours aucun cas de leur présence et les avait laissés. Killian avait refermé la porte de la chambre d'hôpital derrière lui avant de rejoindre Emma et de s'allonger près d'elle. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, elle s'était tournée vers lui, avait agrippé sa chemise et s'était blottie dans le creux de son épaule avant de se mettre à pleurer. C'était après cela que Killian et Emma avait décidé de ne plus essayer.

* * *

« Neal, j'ai dit non, fit Charmant en allant chercher son fils qui était monté debout sur un banc devant la salle municipale. »

Il récupéra le garçonnet et le ramena vers les adultes.

« Emma ? demanda le petit quand son père l'eut lâché.

_ Oui ?

_ Toi et Killian vous allez vous marier ?

_ Quoi ? Je... Euh... Non ! Balbutia Emma, prise de court.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu l'aimes pas ?

_ Bien sûr que si mais...

_ Alors pourquoi vous vous mariez pas ?

_ C'est vrai ça, Emma, intervint Killian, moqueur, pourquoi on ne se marierait pas ? »

Emma le frappa à l'épaule et il étouffa un éclat de rire. D'Emma Swan ou de lui il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le moins fait pour le mariage !

« Laisse donc ta sœur tranquille, intervint gentiment Mary-Margaret en venant en aide à sa fille. »

Ils attendaient devant la salle des fêtes pour accueillir les habitants de Storybrooke qui affluaient. Après qu'Emma eut récupéré de son petit malaise, ils s'étaient concertés et avaient décidé qu'il était nécessaire d'informer l'ensemble de la population des événements récents. Avec l'aide des Charmant et pendant que Rumple repartait à sa boutique récupérer la véritable dague, ils avaient rapidement organisé une réunion dans la salle des fêtes municipale.

« Nous devrions aller nous asseoir, suggéra Mary-Margaret. »

David acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la salle en tenant leur petit Neal chacun par une main. Belle et Ruby suivirent avec Rose et Elizabeth. Regina était déjà à l'intérieur et quelques minutes plus tard, Emma vit enfin Henry arriver avec Robin et Roland.

« Regina va bien, elle est à l'intérieur, dit Emma quand ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur. »

Robin acquiesça et entra avec Roland tandis que Henry s'attardait près de sa mère et de son beau-père.

« Peter Pan et Zelena ? Demanda-t-il, sidéré.

_ Ouais, je sais... fit Emma.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

_ Apparemment ils ont été conjurés par Hadès, un mage noir qui en a après ton grand-père. Il va nous expliquer tout ça à l'intér... »

Emma fut interrompue par Wendy qui se jeta à moitié sur Henry.

« C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-elle, essoufflée et à moitié hystérique. Peter Pan est de retour ?!

_ Calme-toi, fit Henry en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Personne ne le laissera s'approcher de toi, moi le premier, assura-t-il.

_ Et puis, ajouta Emma, ce n'est pas vraiment lui, c'est son fantôme.

_ Son fantôme ? Répéta Wendy. Alors il n'a plus ses pouvoirs ?

_ Si, admit Emma, mais...

_ Oh non... gémit Wendy, terrifiée.

_ Il ne s'approchera pas de toi, répéta Henry, c'est promis. »

Puis il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Killian se tourna vers Emma avec un regard perplexe :

« Je croyais qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, ces deux là, dit-il.

_ Ils ne le sont plus, confirma Emma.

_ Si tu le dis, marmonna-t-il. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à leur tour et allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang. Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina gagna l'estrade et le silence se fit.

« Bonjour à tous, dit-elle. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué, il se passe ce matin des choses étranges à Storybrooke. »

Granny resserra sa prise autour de son arbalète et quelques murmures agitèrent la foule, les noms de Peter Pan et de Zelena se faisant entendre. Regina poursuivit :

« Peter Pan et la sorcière Zelena ont pu être aperçus dans la ville mais je tiens à vous rassurer : ils sont et demeureront morts. Il s'agit de fantômes qui ont été invoqués par un mage noir du nom d'Hadès. Je vais à présent laisser la parole à monsieur Gold qui va pouvoir vous en dire plus. »

Elle s'effaça et Rumple prit sa place.

« Bonjour, dit-il. Comme madame le maire vous l'a expliqué, le responsable de cette pagaille répond au nom d'Hadès. Pour tout comprendre, il faut remonter quelques siècles en arrière. Deux frères magiciens, Zeus et Hadès, ont chacun choisi d'exercer leur magie sur des chemins différents, l'un choisissant la magie blanche, l'autre la magie noire. J'étais à l'époque en affaire avec Hadès, dit-il. »

_Comme par hasard_, _Ça m'aurait étonné_, _Ben voyons_, marmonna-t-on dans l'assemblée. Rumple eut un sourire en coin condescendant et poursuivit :

« Je sais, rien d'étonnant jusque-là. Toutefois, un jour est venu où Hadès a eu connaissance d'une prophétie qui disait qu'il serait vaincu par le fils de Zeus quand celui-ci aurait atteint l'âge adulte. Son frère avait en effet eu un fils du nom d'Hercule qui avait non seulement hérité de sa magie mais aussi reçu en cadeau de sa fée marraine une force physique surhumaine. Hadès a donc conçu une potion qui enlèverait tous ses pouvoirs au bébé et la lui a faite boire. Quand Zeus s'est aperçu de ce que son frère avait fait, il est venu me trouver pour me demander de rendre sa force et sa magie à son fils. J'ai accepté de faire mon possible mais Hadès est très puissant et je n'ai pu rendre à l'enfant que sa force, sans sa magie. Hadès, en apprenant que j'étais venu en aide à son frère et à son neveu qui devait le tuer, a juré de se venger. Heureusement pour moi, Regina a lancé le sort qui nous a maudits ici peu après et il a perdu ma trace. Il m'a à présent semble-t-il retrouvé.

_ Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Demanda alors Prof, assis quelque part au milieu de la salle.

_ A présent, il va essayer de récupérer ma dague pour essayer de me tuer, expliqua Rumple. Pour s'aider dans cette tâche, il a conjuré les fantômes de Peter Pan et de Zelena pour nous hanter moi et tous ceux qui voudront me venir en aide.

_ Que pouvons-nous faire ? Demanda Petit-Jean. Peut-on le vaincre ?

_ D'après la prophétie, seul Hercule peut le vaincre. Il nous faut trouver un moyen de contacter Zeus pour lui dire de nous envoyer son fils ici. Et en attendant, nous allons devoir être organisés. Hadès, Pan et Zelena n'auront de cesse de me chercher pour récupérer ma dague.

_ Franchement, ce Hadès a la rancune tenace, commenta quelqu'un.

_ C'est surtout qu'il espère qu'en parvenant à me tuer, les effets de ma magie sur son neveu seront annulés, qu'il perdra sa force à nouveau et sera facile à vaincre. »

Quelqu'un s'apprêtait à poser une autre question quand les portes de la salle des fêtes s'ouvrirent à la volée sous l'effet d'une grande bourrasque de vent et Hadès entra, flanqué de Zelena et de Pan. Des cris de stupeur retentirent à travers la salle mais aucun plus strident que celui de Rose quand elle reconnut Hadès. Avançant dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant au milieu des rangées de chaises, le mage noir brandit la fausse dague que Belle lui avait donnée et la lança en direction de la jeune femme. Rumple fit aussitôt apparaître un bouclier magique devant elle et la dague s'écrasa dessus. Rumplestiltskin n'était déjà pas connu pour son tempérament calme mais rien ne le mettait plus hors de lui que quelqu'un qui s'en prenait à sa famille. La colère bouillonnait en lui mais il s'efforça de la contenir. S'il voulait espérer pouvoir vaincre Hadès, il devait agir calmement et intelligemment. Tirant la véritable dague de sa ceinture, il dit :

« C'est celle-ci que tu veux ? »

Hadès envoya aussi sec un sortilège en direction de la main de Rumple qui tenait la dague mais ce dernier la tendit devant lui et la dague absorba le sortilège. S'en suivit un échange soutenu de maléfices mais la quasi-totalité de la population de Storybrooke était encore présente et Rumple s'inquiétait des dommages collatéraux que le moindre sortilège perdu pourrait faire.

Hadès s'avança et Emma et Regina se levèrent pour tenter de lui couper la route mais elles furent tout de suite interceptées par Peter Pan et Zelena qui se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Certains tentaient d'évacuer la salle en contournant le combat, d'autres d'y prendre part, les mères protégeaient leurs enfants, les hommes leurs compagnes, la salle des fêtes n'était plus que chaos et cris de panique. Un mur explosa, créant une ouverture sur la forêt, et Rumple saisit sa chance de déplacer le combat. Bondissant par-dessus le pan de mur détruit, il se précipita vers la forêt et – comme il y comptait – Hadès l'y suivit. Emma voulut s'élancer à leur suite mais elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Pan et dû se jeter de côté pour éviter un coup d'épée.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de discuter, ce matin, dit-il de sa voix typiquement hautaine. J'ai été triste d'apprendre la mort de mon petit-fils, assura-t-il. Tu t'en es remise ? Henry a l'air d'aller bien en tout cas, il lui ressemble de plus en plus. Tu dois être fière. »

Emma lui envoya un sortilège qu'il para d'un coup d'épée et quand il voulut l'attaquer, sa lame heurta celle de David qui arrivait en renfort. Killian ne tarda pas à les rejoindre également :

« Je m'en occupe, Emma, dit-il. Regina a besoin de toi. »

Lui et David affrontèrent Pan pendant qu'Emma rejoignait Regina qui, seule face à Zelena, peinait à garder la main. La seule raison pour laquelle Regina n'avait pas encore été vaincue, c'était parce que Granny et Mary-Margaret tenaient Zelena en respect en lui décochant flèche sur flèche. Emma et Regina, à elles deux, parvinrent à trouver un rythme et à prendre petit à petit le dessus sur Zelena. Regina lui décocha un sortilège, Emma enchaîna avec un champ de force qui fit reculer la sorcière de plusieurs pas, Regina envoya encore un maléfice, Emma un éclair de magie blanche, et elles continuèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'au moment où Emma sentit à nouveau la tête lui tourner. Elle essaya de produire un sortilège mais seules quelques étincelles malheureuses jaillirent de ses paumes. Elle essaya encore et encore, sans plus de succès et pendant ce temps-là, Regina se faisait dominer.

« Emma, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Appela Regina, en grande difficulté et peinant de plus en plus à combattre sa sœur.

_ Je n'ai plus de magie ! Lui cria-t-elle.

_ MAMAN, ATTENTION ! Hurla Henry en se jetant sur Regina pour la pousser de la trajectoire d'un sortilège. »

Regina et Henry roulèrent au sol mais la magicienne se releva rapidement et se plaça devant Henry pour le protéger. Zelena s'avançait vers eux et Emma tâchait toujours de récupérer sa magie. Regina lança un sortilège qui repoussa Zelena et se détourna pour écarter Henry du combat, le poussant vers Mary-Margaret qui l'attrapa par le bras et le tira à l'abri. Le sortilège que Zelena lança ensuite toucha Regina en plein dans le dos et l'envoya au sol tête la première. Enfin, Emma sentit la magie circuler dans ses doigts à nouveau et fit apparaître une boule de lumière blanche entre ses mains qu'elle lança de toutes ses forces. La boule de magie atteignit Zelena en pleine tête et au même moment, quelques mètres plus loin, Killian parvint à embrocher Pan sur son épée et David l'acheva en lui passant la sienne en travers de la gorge.

Un silence assourdissant s'abattit sur la salle quand les fantômes de Pan et Zelena disparurent et tout le monde prit quelques secondes pour se ressaisir puis Emma dit :

« Il faut aider Gold. »

Regina, David, Mary-Margaret et Killian acquiescèrent et tous les cinq se précipitèrent à leur tour vers la forêt à travers le trou laissé par Hadès dans le mur.

Rumplestiltskin courait à travers la forêt à en perdre haleine, le terrible mage noir sur ses talons, sa dague serrée dans sa main, et appréciant pleinement l'ironie du fait que le seul objet capable de le protéger était précisément celui que Hadès voulait lui dérober. Les maléfices fusaient de tous côtés derrière lui jusqu'au moment où l'un d'eux produisit une explosion si forte que Rumple se trouva projeté dans les airs et retomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, atterrissant sur son bras qui émit un craquement sinistre avant de se remplir de douleur de l'épaule au bout des doigts.

Il roula sur le dos juste à temps pour voir Hadès marcher sur lui et lui envoya un sortilège en plein visage. Profitant de son étourdissement, il se releva maladroitement et se prépara à se battre. Un déluge de sortilèges s'en suivit dans un combat tel que Storybrooke en avait rarement connu et la forêt en garderait longtemps les marques.

Deux sortilèges n'étaient jamais espacés de plus d'une seconde et tout en se battant, les deux sorciers marchaient l'un vers l'autre, l'écart entre eux se réduisant de plus en plus, et Gold décida de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il envoya en direction de Hadès une ultime salve de sortilèges qu'il conclut en tapant dans ses mains, faisant apparaître un éclair de lumière blanche qui aveugla Hadès. Profitant de sa cécité, il se jeta sur lui en dégainant sa dague et les deux hommes roulèrent au sol. La dague entailla un des bras de Hadès mais si Rumple voulait espérer le battre, il devrait l'atteindre au moins au thorax, perforer un poumon, le cœur, une artère... Hadès empoigna Rumple par son bras cassé, lui tirant un terrible hurlement de souffrance, et l'envoya rouler plus loin. La douleur l'aveuglait, le paralysait, et il craignait de perdre connaissance. Hadès l'écrasa au sol et lui appuya son genou sur la poitrine. Il parvint à lui arracher la dague et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête. Rumple leva vainement les mains pour se protéger mais il savait qu'il était vaincu. Hadès allait le tuer et absorber ses pouvoirs.

Ses dernières pensées allèrent à Belle et leurs deux merveilleuses petites filles.

« Hadès ! Hurla alors la voix de Emma. »

Le mage noir se déconcentra et se détourna.

Un sifflement déchira l'air et il s'effondra en lâchant la dague qui retomba et se planta dans la terre à cinq centimètres à peine du visage de Gold, une des flèches de Mary-Margaret fichée dans son épaule. Il se releva et envoya un champ de force en direction de Mary-Margaret, Emma, Regina, Crochet et David qui accouraient pour aider Rumple. Tous les cinq furent soufflés et retombèrent sur le dos un mètre plus loin et quand ils se relevèrent, Hadès avait déjà filé. Gold poussa un soupir de soulagement et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol de la forêt, les yeux clos, le souffle court et se tenant le bras.

* * *

« Je vais bien, assurait Rumple à Belle au téléphone. Je suis chez les Charmant avec Emma, Crochet et Mary-Margaret. … Regina est partie rejoindre Robin et Roland. »

Il y eut un silence puis :

« Non, je préfère que tu restes où tu es. Toi et les filles êtes en sécurité avec Ruby et Granny. … Je vais essayer de contacter Zeus et je te tiendrai au courant dès que j'en saurai plus. … … D'accord. A plus tard, je t'aime. »

Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Bon, voyons un peu ce miroir, dit-il en s'avançant dans la pièce pendant que Mary-Margaret refermait la porte derrière eux et allait tirer les rideaux des fenêtres.

Après le combat dans la forêt, Rumple avait pu réparer la fracture de son bras avec un peu de magie et décrété qu'il devait contacter Zeus au plus vite. Le miroir magique semblait le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver et ils s'étaient rendus directement chez les Charmant.

Mary-Margaret se dirigea vers un placard pour récupérer de nouvelles flèches, Emma et Crochet échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse avant que la jeune femme ne s'éloigne rapidement en direction de la salle de bain en se tenant l'estomac, assaillie de nausées matinales, et Gold alla se placer devant le miroir. Il posa sa main sur la glace et forma du bout du doigt de petits cercles dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que son reflet se trouble et qu'apparaisse à sa place une vue sur une pièce des plus spacieuses, toute en pierre et colonnes de marbre, draperies, pierres précieuses et statues délicates.

« Zeus ? Appela-t-il. Zeus ? Y a quelqu'un ? »

Des bruits se firent entendre dans la pièce et Zeus apparut, à peine changé depuis la dernière fois que Rumple l'avait vu, les cheveux et la barbe peut-être un peu plus blancs, les pâtes d'oies aux coins de ses yeux peut-être un peu plus marquées, mais le regard toujours aussi bienveillant. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'image de Rumplestiltskin qui s'adressait à lui et déplaça l'objet dans lequel le miroir avait créé son interface.

« Ça alors ! S'exclama-t-il. Rumplestiltskin ! J'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître. »

Il était vrai que la dernière fois que les deux hommes s'étaient vus, Rumple était encore affublé de sa peau à l'allure reptilienne et de ses yeux sableux.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda Zeus avec un large sourire.

_ C'est un peu compliqué, mais j'irai droit au but, répondit Rumple. Je fais partie de ceux qui ont été maudits et envoyés dans un monde sans magie il y a maintenant plus de trente ans. Je m'y croyais en sécurité mais il s'avère que votre frère m'a retrouvé et qu'il a la rancune tenace. Il m'en veut toujours d'avoir aidé Hercule et est bien décidé à me détruire.

_ Hadès est ici ?! S'exclama Zeus.

_ Oui. Il a essayé de me tuer il n'y a pas une demi-heure et il y serait parvenu si je n'avais pas reçu de l'aide. La prophétie dit qu'Hercule est le seul à pouvoir le vaincre : nous avons besoin de lui.

_ Quoi ? Immédiatement ?

_ Au plus vite, en tout cas.

_ Mais... Je... Hercule est encore très jeune...

_ Ne vous fichez pas de moi, rétorqua sèchement Gold. Si je ne m'abuse, il a récemment fêté ses trente-cinq ans ! Il est grand temps qu'il accomplisse son destin.

_ Il a une épouse dont il doit s'occuper et...

_ Moi aussi, j'ai une famille ! Répliqua Rumple. Une femme et deux filles auxquelles Hadès s'en est déjà pris ce matin. Et il l'a fait parce que j'ai aidé Hercule il y a trente-cinq ans, à présent c'est à lui de m'aider.

_ Je vous ai déjà payé ma dette, lui rappela Zeus.

_ Vous oui, admit Rumple. Mais pas Hercule.

_ Hercule n'était qu'un bébé à l'époque ! S'offusqua Zeus.

_ Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Il fallait y penser avant de passer un marcher avec moi ! »

Un silence s'écoula et Zeus reprit, toute bienveillance du début oubliée.

« Et si je refuse, que ferez-vous ? Vous êtes coincé dans votre autre monde.

_ Pas si coincé que ça. Je suis un magicien puissant et plein de ressources. Si vous ne m'envoyez pas Hercule, j'irai le chercher moi-même. Hadès a débarqué ici avec des fantômes qui terrorisent toute la ville et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne partira pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ma tête sur un plateau ! »

Rumple n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution mais Zeus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« En définitive, vous ne me laissez pas le choix, résuma Zeus.

_ Non, en effet. Je regrette.

_ J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour préparer mon fils, fit Zeus.

_ Il a eu trente-cinq ans pour se préparer, argua Rumple. S'il n'est pas prêt maintenant, c'est qu'il ne le sera jamais. Alors trouvez votre fils, troquez quelques objets de valeur contre une paire de haricots magiques, et envoyez-le nous ! »

Un silence s'écoula et Rumple ajouta :

« Nous sommes plusieurs magiciens talentueux, de notre côté. Nous ferons notre possible pour aider et protéger Hercule, vous avez ma parole. »

Zeus capitula et acquiesça d'un signe de tête un peu raide. Rumplestiltskin poussa un discret soupir de soulagement car Zeus était un homme puissant habitué à prendre des décisions drastiques tous les jours et il aurait très bien pu choisir de mettre un terme à la conversation et décider de les laisser se débrouiller seuls avec Hadès. Rumple avait tout misé sur le sens moral de Zeus et cela avait marché. Il ne savait qu'en penser, lui n'aurait jamais envoyé de son plein gré une de ses filles affronter un destin aussi dangereux. Belle et les Charmant pouvaient en dire ce qu'ils voulaient, lui restait convaincu qu'un trop haut sens moral menait toujours à une mort prématurée.

« Je vais aller prévenir Hercule immédiatement, dit Zeus d'un ton résigné.

_ Ouvrez le portail ce soir, à minuit, dit Rumple. Nous l'attendrons.

_ Vous tiendrez jusque-là ? S'assura Zeus.

_ Il va bien falloir. »

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi s'organisa rapidement. Rumple décréta que la majorité des habitants de Storybrooke seraient en sécurité tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas de lui, ceux qui étaient en danger étant ou bien les combattants qui l'avaient affronté ce matin ou bien les proches de Rumple qui pouvaient être utilisés comme moyen de pression, Belle, Rose et Elizabeth en première ligne. Regina et Charmant avaient fait passer la consigne aux gens de rentrer chez eux en évitant autant que possible de ressortir et surtout d'observer un couvre-feu total dès la tombée de la nuit.

En attendant le moment où Hercule arriverait, il fut décidé que la maison de Regina – la plus grande – servirait de quartier général. L'après-midi consista surtout à s'organiser pour le soir en termes de repas, de couchages et de pyjamas et doudous à récupérer pour les enfants mais Emma trouva tout de même un moment pour raconter à Rumple comment sa magie lui avait fait faux bond lors du combat contre Zelena dans la salle des fêtes. Gold promit de réfléchir à une solution et n'en trouva qu'une, prenant quinze minutes en début de soirée pour retourner à sa boutique chercher une fiole de potion en compagnie de Robin qui s'était dévoué pour l'accompagner quand Belle avait refusé de le laisser sortir seul, craignant qu'Hadès soit à l'affût.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon quand il revint et se précipita sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Chérie, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

_ Je sais... Mais ce type veut ta peau et... tu n'as pas l'air inquiet, dit-elle.

_ Parce que je ne le suis pas, assura-t-il doucement en lui caressant le dos pour la rassurer. On va s'en sortir. On s'en sort toujours, non ? »

Belle acquiesça et inspira à fond pour se calmer. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et elle se détendit.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on en est ? Demanda-t-il quand elle se fut ressaisie. »

Belle réfléchit un instant et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce.

« Hmm... fit-elle. Emma et Killian ont ramené pas mal de couvertures et trois sacs de couchage alors on a tout ce qu'il faut pour la nuit, maintenant. On s'est dit qu'il vaudrait mieux faire des tours de garde. J'espérais te convaincre de rester ici et de laisser Killian, David et Robin aller chercher Hercule au portail mais j'imagine que c'est perdu d'avance ?

_ J'en ai bien peur, admit-il en passant doucement une main sur sa joue.

_ Et aucune chance non plus que je puisse venir avec toi, bien sûr ?

_ L'un de nous devra rester avec les filles.

_ Évidemment. »

Un bref silence s'écoula puis Belle reprit :

« Je vais aller donner leur bain aux petites. Tu viens m'aider ?

_ Dans un instant, dit-il. »

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna pour aller chercher les deux enfants.

Cherchant la pièce du regard, Rumple vit Emma qui se tenait appuyée contre un mur près d'une fenêtre et la rejoignit.

« Suis-moi, dit-il à voix basse en passant à côté d'elle. »

Emma eut un haussement de sourcil perplexe mais lui emboîta le pas. Rumple gagna le couloir et ouvrit quelques portes au hasard jusqu'à en ouvrir une qui donnait sur la buanderie. Il y entra et referma la porte derrière Emma. Se tournant vers elle, il la trouva qui le dévisageait, le regard interrogateur et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Rumple tira de la poche de sa veste le petit flacon de potion qu'il venait d'aller récupérer dans sa boutique et le lui tendit.

« Ceci mettra fin à tous tes problèmes de magie pendant vingt-quatre heures, dit-il. »

Emma prit le flacon et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand Rumple l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Attends, dit-il. La magie a toujours un prix, lui rappela-t-il. Et le prix pour cette potion pourrait être très élevé.

_ Comment ça ? Demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés.

_ Tes problèmes avec ta magie, expliqua Rumple, viennent des changements qui se produisent à l'intérieur de ton corps à cause de ta grossesse. Cette potion peut figer ton organisme pendant vingt-quatre heures. En clair, tu seras sur pause, dit-il.

_ Donc pendant vingt-quatre heures, ma grossesse n'évoluera plus, c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Le problème étant que ?

_ Que cette potion n'est pas censée être utilisée comme ça. Il s'agit d'une magie noire très puissante. Stopper le développement d'un corps est contre-nature et les ingrédients que contient cette potion sont contre-indiqués pour les enfants. Ils le sont sûrement aussi pour les femmes enceintes.

_ Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas sûr que ça marche ?

_ Si, ça marchera. Ce que j'ignore, c'est ce qui se passera au bout des vingt-quatre heures. Ton corps se remettra à fonctionner normalement mais pour celui du fœtus, rien n'est moins sûr.

_ Cela risque de provoquer une fausse-couche, comprit Emma.

_ Oui. Et étant donné que tu en as déjà eu trois et que tu y es prédisposée, j'aurais tendance à dire que ce n'est pas un _risque _mais une certitude. »

Emma acquiesça et posa son regard sur le petit flacon de potion dans sa main.

« Si tu ne bois pas cette potion, poursuivit Rumple, alors je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec nous demain quand nous affronterons Hadès. Si tu es là, il faut qu'on soit certains de pouvoir compter sur toi et que ta magie ne s'interrompra pas au moment le plus critique comme tout à l'heure.

_ Je comprends, fit Emma.

_ Personne ne t'en voudra si tu restes à l'écart, assura Rumple.

_ Mais vous préféreriez que je sois là.

_ Nous ne serons pas trop de trois magiciens, c'est certain. »

Un silence s'installa et Rumple conclut :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prendre une décision tout de suite. »

Il posa une main sur son épaule et reprit :

« J'aimerais avoir mieux à te proposer, je t'assure. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Emma à son dilemme.

Elle n'avait plus qu'à choisir entre son enfant et la faculté de pouvoir protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

* * *

Après le dîner et pendant que les enfants jouaient près du canapé, les adultes s'installèrent autour de la longue table de la salle à manger avec une carte de la forêt et débattirent de la meilleure stratégie pour aller chercher Hercule au portail.

« Les alentours du puits ne sont pas faciles à couvrir, disait Emma. Mieux vaut y aller en nombre.

_ Je ne veux pas laisser la maison sans défense, protesta Rumple. Si Hadès attaquait pendant notre absence, il pourrait s'en prendre à Belle et aux enfants et avoir un magnifique moyen de pression contre moi.

_ Toujours est-il que nous sommes trois magiciens, pointa Regina. Il sera impossible de faire deux équipes équitables.

_ Peut-être mais... »

Rumple s'interrompit et tendit le cou pour voir derrière Henry qui était assis en face de lui.

« Rose, descend de là tout de suite, dit-il. »

Belle, assise près de Henry, se retourna pour voir sa fille sauter du canapé où elle était montée debout. Puis ils reprirent le débat, Rumple arguant qu'Emma et Regina devraient rester là pendant que lui allait chercher Hercule avec David et Mary-Margaret – un épéiste et un archer pour pouvoir se battre sur tous les terrains.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Hadès s'attende à ce que nous nous aventurions dehors au milieu de la nuit, de toute faç... Rose, descend ! ...de toute façon, dit Rumple.

_ Espérons, dit Killian. Mais tu es sûr qu'à trois, ça ira ? »

Rumple eut un soupir pensif et laissa son regard faire le tour de la table, comptant le nombre de personnes et faisant le rapport avec ceux qui savaient se battre et ceux qu'il faudrait protéger : Emma, Regina, lui, Killian, David, Mary-Margaret et Robin d'un côté Belle, Wendy et les quatre enfants de l'autre quant à Henry, il était devenu bon épéiste mais ses mamans allaient vouloir le tenir éloigné et Rumple ne savait pas trop dans quelle catégorie le placer.

« Robin devrait peut-être nous accompagner également, concéda Rumple en se tournant vers l'intéressé qui accepta d'un signe de tête. De cette manière... Rose, je t'ai dit de descendre du canapé, il me semble ! … De cette manière, Mary-Margaret et Robin pourront surveiller les alentours du puits pendant que David et moi allons à la rencontre d'Hercule. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Rumple jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Rose qui, non contente d'être à nouveau debout sur le canapé, sautait à présent dessus comme sur un trampoline et encourageait Neal à faire de même. Belle se retourna à nouveau et en eut assez. Elle se leva et traversa rapidement le salon jusqu'au canapé.

« Vient-là. Descend, fit Belle sèchement en attrapant la petite fille par le bras. »

Elle l'entraîna vers un coin de la pièce et la fit asseoir.

« Quand papa te dit quelque chose, tu obéis, la gronda-t-elle. Maintenant tu t'assieds là et tu regardes le mur.

_ Rose punie ? Demanda la petite en levant le visage vers sa mère.

_ Oui.

_ Longtemps ? S'enquit-elle.

_ Jusqu'à ce que je décide que c'est bon. »

Belle revint s'asseoir et ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

« Alors comme ça, se moqua Killian, c'est Belle qui a l'autorité sur les enfants ? »

Rumple haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir d'autorité sur Bae non plus, de toute façon. »

La conversation tourna autour de la difficulté à se faire obéir des petits lorsqu'ils étaient à l'âge de tester les limites de leurs parents pendant quelques minutes puis Robin ramena la discussion au sujet qui les intéressait :

« Et pour les tours de garde ? Demanda-t-il. »

Henry consulta sa montre et commenta :

« Il est déjà neuf heures et demi, je ne suis pas sûr que quelqu'un aille dormir avant minuit.

_ Le gamin n'a pas tort, dit Killian.

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard, alors, trancha Regina. Je vais refaire du café, dit-elle en se levant pour gagner la cuisine.

_ Je vais vous aider à amener les tasses, fit Wendy en la suivant. »

Roland arriva alors vers son père en courant et se serra contre lui. Robin passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils et lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Ça va, mon grand ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Oui... fit Roland d'une petite voix incertaine.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insista Robin en sentant l'hésitation de son fils.

_ C'est... Ça fait un peu peur, tout ça, dit-il. »

Il y eut à ce moment-là un bruit de vaisselle dans la cuisine qui n'avait rien d'effrayant mais qui fit sursauter Roland. Robin le prit sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui en lui frottant le dos.

« Allons, dit-il d'une voix apaisante, tu sais bien que c'est nous les meilleurs. Regarde, on est tous là et tous prêts à gagner. Il n'y a rien à craindre. »

Roland se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son père et enfouit son visage dans son épaule. Rumple entendit Elizabeth gazouiller et comme les discussions techniques étaient terminées se leva pour aller la voir. Son regard se posa en passant sur Rose, toujours assise au coin, et il s'arrêta net en voyant qu'elle avait le visage dans ses mains. Il s'approcha doucement puis revint vers Belle.

« Chérie, dit-il en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, je crois que tu as vexé Rose en la grondant. Elle pleure.

_ C'est vrai ?! S'écria Belle qui n'avait pas du tout voulu être aussi sévère. »

Rumple acquiesça et elle demanda :

« Je l'ai grondée si fort que ça ?

_ Je n'ai pas trouvé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, chérie, dit-il. La journée a été riche en émotion et elle n'a pas pu faire sa sieste cet après-midi. Elle doit être fatiguée. »

Belle acquiesça et se leva. Elle gagna le coin où Rose était assise et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Viens-là, bébé, dit-elle doucement. Tu as de la peine parce que maman t'as grondée ? »

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Rose blottie contre elle et poursuivit comme la petite hochait la tête pour dire oui :

« Je ne voulais pas que tu sois triste, mon cœur. Je suis désolée. Mais quand on te dit de ne pas faire quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle doucement, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, c'est parce qu'on ne veut pas que tu te fasses bobo. D'accord ? »

Rose acquiesça sans toutefois cesser de pleurer.

« Là... fit Belle en la berçant. Sèche tes larmes, c'est fini. »

Elizabeth s'approcha curieusement à quatre pattes et mit ses mains sur la cheville de Belle qui se pencha pour passer une main dans ses petits cheveux. Une minute s'écoula ainsi avant que le bébé ne se mette à pleurer également en s'accrochant à la jambe de Belle.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Demanda doucement Belle à sa fille. Regarde, Rose, dit-elle, Liz pleure aussi maintenant. Elle fait comme toi ! »

Rumple vint à son secours et s'occupa d'Elizabeth pendant que Belle finissait de consoler Rose. Le bébé s'accrochait fiévreusement à la chemise de son père et semblait vouloir disparaître au milieu de ses bras.

« Où est Neal ? Intervint alors la voix de Blanche. »

Tous cherchèrent la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que Henry remarque une bosse inhabituelle en bas d'un rideau.

« Je l'ai trouvé, dit-il. A chaque fois qu'il vient ici, il s'amuse à se cacher derrière les rideaux, expliqua-t-il en se levant et en gagnant l'endroit où était caché son petit oncle. »

Mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise des adultes quand Henry écarta le rideau pour dévoiler le petit Neal tout recroquevillé derrière et en pleurs.

« Eh bien, Neal, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Henry en se baissant à la hauteur de son oncle. »

Il se releva avec le petit dans les bras et se tourna vers Mary-Margaret qui accourait.

« Il dit qu'il est triste, expliqua-t-il.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ? Intervint la voix d'Emma. »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et David avança :

« La journée a été longue et stressante, ils sont fatigués.

_ Et parfois, renchérit Mary-Margaret une main sur le dos de son fils qui continuait à pleurer dans les bras d'Henry, il suffit qu'un enfant se mette à pleurer pour que les autres ne se sentent plus en sécurité. »

Rumple, les sourcils froncés, laissa son regard se poser tour à tour sur chacun des enfants qui étaient tous soit tristes soit effrayés. Ils étaient tout chamboulés et lui-même sentait une lourdeur étrange sur l'atmosphère de la salle. Il traversa plusieurs fois la pièce dans les deux sens tout en berçant Elizabeth, songeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Regina en revenant dans la pièce avec Wendy.

_ Les enfants ne se sentent pas bien, expliqua Robin. Roland a peur et les trois autres viennent de se mettre à pleurer. »

Regina fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Rumple qui faisait toujours les cent pas, s'arrêtant de temps à autre avant de se remettre à marcher.

« Évidemment... marmonna-t-il bientôt. »

Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Emma et lui demanda de prendre Elizabeth. Puis il envoya une volée d'étincelles dans un coin du plafond et une autre près de la cheminée. Il y eut deux claquements secs et deux petites créatures apparurent à la vue de tous, pas plus hautes que des petits chiens, l'une grosse et violette recroquevillée dans un coin, l'autre squelettique et bleue agrippée à une poutre du plafond. Ils avaient tous deux de grands yeux jaunes exorbités et injectés de sang, une bonne rangée de dents pointues et une longue queue qui se terminait en pointe. Ils semblèrent tout surpris d'être découverts et essayèrent de se trouver des cachettes.

« Déguerpissez de là, tous les deux, siffla Rumple d'un ton acide. Avant que je ne m'énerve et ne vous change en peluches pour mes filles. Elizabeth fait ses dents, elle sera ravie d'avoir de nouveaux jouets à mâchouiller. »

Les deux petites créatures émirent des caquètements affolés, se précipitèrent vers le mur, tombèrent l'une sur l'autre, mirent plusieurs secondes à se dépêtrer puis disparurent enfin en traversant le mur. Rumple eut un soupir dédaigneux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? Demanda Emma, déconcertée, en résumant le sentiment général.

_ Peine et Panique, répondit Rumple. Des esprits frappeurs. Inutile de préciser quels sentiments ils inspirent aux gens qui se trouvent trop près d'eux et en particulier aux enfants. »

Après le départ des deux petits démons, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux enfants pour se calmer.

« Laisse-moi deviner, fit Regina, ils sont au service d'Hadès.

_ Oui. Il a dû les envoyer pour nous espionner mais ils n'ont pas dû entendre grand-chose. Les enfants ont dû sentir leur présence très vite.

_ Ça vaudrait mieux pour nous, commenta David. »

Il n'y avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire et tout le monde acquiesça avant de se détourner et de retourner à ses occupations. Emma assura à Gold que cela ne la gênait pas de garder Elizabeth dans ses bras et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil pour l'endormir. Belle partit s'allonger avec Rose dans la chambre d'Henry pendant que ce dernier jouait avec Roland et Neal jusqu'à ce que leurs parents les emmènent se coucher eux aussi. Puis il rejoignit Wendy qui était assise sur la moquette à regarder les étoiles par la baie vitrée. Henry se cala le dos contre un pan de mur et Wendy s'allongea dans ses bras puis ils se mirent à parler à voix basse, leurs visages tantôt rieurs tantôt sérieux à l'extrême. Emma se demandait de quoi ils parlaient et Regina devait se poser la même question car elle ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Ne me dit pas qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, dit-elle, à voix basse pour ne pas troubler Elizabeth qui s'endormait contre le sein d'Emma.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle. Si ce n'est pas encore fait, ça finira par arriver je pense... »

Regina eut une moue contrariée.

« Je n'aime pas ça, dit-elle.

_ Moi je pense qu'ils peuvent se donner une deuxième chance.

_ Cette fille est possessive à l'extrême, dit Regina. Elle surveillait tout ce que faisait Henry.

_ C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas confiance en elle, expliqua Emma. Ça lui passera avec le temps.

_ Je trouve qu'Henry est trop conciliant avec elle.

_ Je trouve qu'Henry s'est mal conduit aussi. Il l'a jetée comme une mal propre, Regina.

_ Il a eu raison de rompre avec elle.

_ Par texto ?

_ Hmm... Peut-être pas, non, admit-elle. Nous ne l'avons pas élevé comme ça.

_ Laissons-les faire, nous verrons bien. »

Regina acquiesça et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Robin et les autres qui démarraient une partie de cartes autour de la table de la cuisine.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée quand Rumple revint dans le salon. Il vint s'asseoir près d'Emma qui demanda, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller Elizabeth :

« Qui a gagné la partie ?

_ Robin, annonça-t-il.

_ Si j'avais dû parier, j'aurai misé sur lui ou sur vous, dit-elle.

_ J'ai fini deuxième. »

Emma eut un sourire en coin. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Rumple demanda :

« Ma fille t'aide à y voir plus clair ? »

Emma inspira profondément avant de hocher la tête et de dire :

« J'ai pris ma décision. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur Elizabeth et sourit tendrement au bébé. Son désir d'enfant était tellement évident que Rumple devina :

« Tu as choisi ta grossesse. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproche dans le ton qu'il utilisa, mais une compréhension certaine. Il tendit la main pour récupérer la potion et Emma fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui remettre le flacon.

Il était vide.

« Non, répondit Emma. C'est elle que je choisis, dit-elle en désignant Elizabeth. Et Rose. Et mon petit frère. Ce sont ces enfants-là qu'il faut protéger. Le mien...c'est un rêve. Et encore, une chimère. Un petit tas de cellules qui ne sera jamais un enfant parce que mon corps va encore le rejeter dans quelques semaines ou quelques jours. J'ai déjà une famille qui est bien réelle que je dois protéger. »

Rumple acquiesça gravement et glissa la fiole vide dans sa poche.

« Je dois aller expliquer ça à Killian, dit Emma en soupirant lourdement.

_ Bien sûr. »

Il lui prit Elizabeth des bras et alla l'allonger dans le lit de bébé pliant que Belle et lui avaient amené pendant qu'Emma rejoignait Killian dans la cuisine et le prenait par la main pour l'entraîner dans une autre pièce dont elle ferma la porte.

« Henry, appela Gold. »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son grand-père qui poursuivit :

« Nous n'allons pas tarder à aller chercher Hercule. Toi et Wendy ne devriez plus rester aussi près de la fenêtre. C'est dangereux. »

Les deux jeunes acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Henry tira les rideaux pendant que Rumple gagnait l'étage pour aller réveiller Belle afin qu'elle se tienne prête en cas de problème. Puis il redescendit à la cuisine où tout le monde se préparait. Il s'apprêtait à donner le signal du départ quand la voix de Killian retentit jusqu'à eux depuis la pièce à côté :

« _Tu as fait QUOI ?! Mais tu es devenue dingue ?! Et qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc pareil sans m'en parler avant ?!_ »

Un grand silence se fit dans la cuisine et tout le monde échangea des regards déconcertés. La réponse d'Emma, plus basse, leur parvint indistinctement puis Killian repartit de plus belle :

« _La « seule solution » ? Tu appelles ça une solution ?! Une potion du crocodile qui va te faire faire une fausse-couche ?!_ »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Rumple qui se sentit soudain très en danger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, l'interpella Regina, la première à se ressaisir, d'un ton suspicieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Rumple réfléchit au meilleur moyen de se sortir de là mais tous exigeaient une réponse immédiatement :

« Rumple ? insista Belle.

_ Emma est enceinte ? Interrogea Mary-Margaret en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

_ Ça a à voir avec sa panne de magie de tout à l'heure ? Repartit Regina de plus belle.

_ Oui, et oui, leur répondit Rumple après avoir pris une profonde inspiration. »

Il chercha du soutien auprès de Belle mais vit aussitôt à ses sourcils froncés qu'il n'en aurait pas.

« Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mary-Margaret en s'avançant encore un peu plus vers Gold qui prit une inspiration résignée avant de répondre.

_ Emma m'a expliqué ce matin qu'elle avait des problèmes avec ses pouvoirs. J'ai fait un examen de sa magie et découvert qu'elle était enceinte et que les changements dans son corps faisaient fluctuer ses pouvoirs en précision et en intensité de façon imprévisible. Après que sa magie se soit tout bonnement interrompue pendant une minute entière ce matin lors de son combat contre Zelena, je lui ai dit que dans ces conditions, elle allait devoir se tenir en retrait. Elle a refusé en me demandant de trouver une autre solution. La seule que j'ai pu lui proposer réside dans une petite potion qui va figer son organisme pendant vingt-quatre heures. Demain à cette heure, l'organisme d'Emma se remettra à fonctionner, mais il aura subit une épreuve que seul un corps adulte peut supporter et il y a de grandes chances que cela provoque une fausse-couche. J'ai très clairement informé Emma des risques qu'elle faisait courir à sa grossesse et elle a fait son choix en toute connaissance de cause, se défendit-il.

_ Bien sûr qu'elle a fait son choix, dit Mary-Margaret dans un souffle, les traits tendus dans une expression de colère. Et vous saviez qu'elle ferait _ce_ choix, accusa-t-elle.

_ Je le soupçonnais, admit Gold. »

Mary-Margaret lui asséna une gifle dont le son résonna dans toute la pièce.

« Sa dernière fausse-couche a failli la tuer, dit-elle d''un ton coupant. Il vous aurait suffit de dire que vous n'aviez pas trouvé de solution ! »

Gold resta silencieux et personne ne lui vint en aide. Il évita le regard haineux de David mais Mary-Margaret n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui :

« S'il lui arrive quelque chose, asséna-t-elle, ce sera de votre faute.

_ Croyez bien que j'en suis conscient, assura Rumple dans un souffle, la joue brûlante. »

Robin fit remarquer qu'il était temps de partir chercher Hercule et Mary-Margaret s'éloigna pour aller dire à Emma et Killian qu'ils devaient prendre leur poste pour protéger la maison. Elle alla frapper doucement à la porte du bureau de Regina dans lequel ils s'étaient enfermés pour se disputer. Killian lui ouvrit et elle aperçut par-dessus son épaule Emma qui était assise sur le bord du bureau. Elle leur dit qu'ils partaient chercher Hercule.

« On arrive, assura Killian.

_ Soyez prudents, renchérit Emma. »

Mary-Margaret envoya un baiser à sa fille et s'éloigna. Killian se tourna vers Emma et soutint son regard un moment avant de décréter :

« Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Il se détourna pour partir mais Emma se leva et le retint par le bras.

« Killian, dit-elle.

_ Ils nous attendent, protesta ce dernier. »

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, elle le força à se tourner vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains :

« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, réaffirma-t-elle.

_ Je sais. Je comprends, assura Killian.

_ Ne fais pas ça, dit Emma.

_ Quoi ?

_ Retenir ce que tu voudrais me dire. Je sais que j'ai gâché ce qui était probablement notre dernière chance de devenir parents, j'en suis consciente. Tu as tous les droits d'être furieux. »

Killian fit un pas en arrière pour qu'Emma le lâche et soupira en se passant la main sur le visage :

« Je ne suis pas furieux, assura-t-il. Du moins pas après toi, nuança-t-il, c'est toute cette situation qui me met hors de moi, mais crois-moi Emma, je comprends que tu aies fait ce qu'il fallait pour pouvoir te battre aux côtés de tes proches demain. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir permis d'avoir mon mot à dire, c'est tout. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Emma. J'ai peur pour toi. La dernière fois tu as passé dix jours à l'hôpital et un mois à pleurer. »

Emma resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

« Tu seras là pour me consoler encore, dit-elle moitié affirmant moitié demandant.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Ça ira, alors. »

* * *

Il était minuit moins cinq quand David, Robin, Mary-Margaret et Rumple arrivèrent au puits. Ils éteignirent les lampes de poche qu'ils avaient utilisées pour trouver leur chemin entre les arbres et les deux archers se dispersèrent dans les sous-bois, des flèches déjà prêtes à être tirées encochées sur leurs arcs.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu puis minuit arriva enfin et presque aussitôt un tourbillon de lumière verte surgit du puits. Rumple et David reculèrent de quelques pas, aveuglés, puis la lumière décrut légèrement et ils distinguèrent au milieu de l'éblouissant tourbillon une silhouette qui se hissait sur le bord du puits. L'homme enjamba le rebord de pierre et dès qu'il en fut sorti, le portail se referma, les laissant dans l'obscurité parfaite de la nuit, rendue encore plus impénétrable après l'agressive luminosité du portail.

David et Rumple rallumèrent leurs lampes torches au moment où l'homme se redressait et Gold eut envie de faire un autre pas en arrière : l'homme était un titan. Haut de plus d'1m90, c'était une véritable montagne de muscles. Chacun d'entre eux saillait sous sa peau et l'homme le plus imposant de Storybrooke aurait paru petit et faible à côté de lui. Ses cheveux roux attachés en catogan sur sa nuque surplombaient un front fier, des yeux bleus perçants, des lèvres fines et une mâchoire carrée. Sa tenue, typique du sud de la Forêt Enchantée, se composait d'une tunique marron à manches courtes serrée à la taille par une grosse ceinture de cuir à laquelle était passé un énorme sabre et d'un pantacourt bordeaux en tissu souple. Le cuir semblait être une matière qu'il affectionnait particulièrement car c'était également ce qui faisait les sandales à lacets qu'il portait aux pieds et les mitaines qui habillaient ses mains. Mais si Hercule paraissait menaçant de prime abord, ils furent vite détrompés quand son visage se fendit d'un large sourire qui fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur chaude et qu'il tendit la main à Rumple.

« Vous devez être Rumplestiltskin, dit-il d'une voix grave mais avenante.

_ En effet, dit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis soulagé que vous soyez là, j'avais peur que votre père change d'avis.

_ Il faut excuser mon père, dit Hercule. Il essayait juste de me protéger. Mais pour ma part j'ai grand hâte de retrouver mon oncle et de mettre un terme à ses agissements. Cela fait quinze ans déjà que je suis à sa recherche pour l'affronter !

_ Ravi de l'entendre, répondit Rumple. »

Mary-Margaret et Robin sortirent des fourrés et il poursuivit :

« Voici la reine Blanche-Neige, le roi David, et Robin des Bois. Nous allons vous conduire en sécurité pour la nuit. »

Ils se mirent rapidement en route, tous leurs sens à l'affût, épées et arcs en mains et prêts à réagir au moindre son inhabituel. Ils gagnèrent sans encombre l'orée de la forêt et remontèrent en voiture.

« Quel étrange carrosse ! S'exclama Hercule. »

Robin mit le contact et démarra tandis que Rumple, assis à l'arrière avec Mary-Margaret et David, composait le numéro de téléphone de Regina pour informer les autres que tout s'était bien passé et qu'ils rentraient.

Les tonalités s'enchaînèrent longtemps sans que personne ne décroche.

C'était étrange. A part les enfants, tout le monde était réveillé. Si Regina était occupée, Emma, Crochet ou Belle pourraient décrocher.

Il finit par être redirigé vers la boîte vocale.

« Robin, accélérez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une voix sans appel en raccrochant. »

* * *

Ils déboulèrent à toute vitesse dans la rue et Robin s'arrêta devant l'allée du jardin dans un terrible crissement de pneus.

« Non... souffla Rumple. »

La porte de la maison était ouverte et à moitié arrachée de ses gonds, des vitres étaient brisées, la terre du jardin était retournée par endroits et le pommier de Regina avait été détruit par un sortilège et gisait sur le sol, son tronc coupé en deux et ses branches en mille morceaux.

Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. La maison résonnait des pleurs des enfants à l'étage et le rez-de-chaussée était un véritable champ de bataille. Les meubles étaient ou détruits ou renversés, le canapé avait été éventré par une boule de feu et était de travers au milieu du salon et les murs avaient des impacts de sortilèges partout. Crochet était allongé près du canapé dans une mare de sang, Emma était à genoux près de lui et essayait d'arrêter l'hémorragie en pressant un linge sur son ventre tout en l'exhortant à parler pour rester conscient. Mary-Margaret se précipita vers eux tandis que David s'élançait dans les escaliers pour aller voir comment allaient les enfants. Pendant ce temps, Rumple cherchait toujours Belle des yeux.

« NON ! Regina, mon amour ! »

Robin bouscula Rumple pour se précipiter vers un autre coin du salon et il vit enfin Belle, à genoux près de Regina étendue inconsciente sur le sol. Sa femme avait les deux mains sur la poitrine de la magicienne et appuyait de toutes ses forces pour continuer à faire battre son cœur, alternant massage cardiaque et bouche-à-bouche.

Robin se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elles et prit le visage de Regina entre ses mains.

« Regina, non, supplia-t-il.

_ Poussez-vous, fit Rumple en accourant. »

Il s'agenouilla près de la magicienne et plaça ses mains aussi près que possible de son cœur sans gêner le massage cardiaque de Belle. Ses mains s'illuminèrent de la lueur violette caractéristique de sa magie médicale et tous attendirent en retenant leur souffle mais rien ne se produisit. La lumière violette s'éteignit sans rien changer à l'état de Regina et Rumple se passa les mains sur le visage, désemparé et ne sachant que faire de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Recommencez ! Exigea Robin.

_ Laissez-moi réfléchir, fit Rumple. »

Les minutes s'écoulèrent en silence pendant que Rumple faisait défiler dans sa tête des siècles de connaissances sur la magie, que Belle peinait de plus en plus à poursuivre le massage cardiaque et que l'état de Crochet empirait de seconde en seconde. Rumple comprit que s'il ne se décidait pas très vite, il ne pourrait sauver ni l'un ni l'autre. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il plongea la main dans la poitrine de Regina à l'endroit où le sternum ne se prolongeait plus entre les côtes.

« NON ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hurla Robin. »

Il voulut se jeter sur Rumple mais ce dernier, d'un sortilège lancé de sa main libre, l'envoya rouler au sol un mètre plus loin.

« Elle ne peut pas mourir si elle n'a pas de cœur ! D'accord ? »

Rumple enfonça plus profondément la main dans la poitrine de Regina jusqu'à sentir son cœur qui battait au rythme des compressions de Belle. Il referma la main dessus et tira doucement. Puis il confia le cœur à Robin en lui enjoignant de faire en sorte qu'il reste chaud et se précipita vers Emma et Crochet tandis que Belle s'asseyait par terre, essoufflée, et s'essuyait le front avec sa manche.

Rumple se laissa tomber à genoux près du pirate et de sa compagne et évalua la situation. Killian était d'une pâleur cadavérique et la quantité de sang qu'il avait perdue était horrifiante. Emma continuait à appuyer désespérément sur la blessure pendant que Mary-Margaret s'évertuait à le garder conscient mais c'était peine perdue, il se vidait de son sang.

« Killian, je t'en prie, accroche-toi, renchérit Emma comme il ne parlait plus et laissait ses paupières se fermer.

_ Laisse-moi voir, fit Gold. »

Emma se poussa pour lui faire de la place et souleva le linge qu'elle pressait sur la blessure de Killian. La blessure était abominable et de toute évidence très profonde.

« C'est une épée qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui. Peter Pan. »

Il posa deux doigts sur le cou de Killian pour sentir les battements de son cœur. Le pouls était lent et filant mais il n'était pas trop tard. Il plaça ses mains au-dessus de la blessure et laissa agir sa magie médicale. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes mais chairs, tendons et muscles, veines, artères et aortes se réparèrent finalement et la plaie se referma. A eux trois, Emma, Rumple et Mary-Margaret parvinrent à soulever le pirate et à l'installer sur le canapé.

Hercule revint à ce moment-là et ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence.

« J'ai fait le tour de la maison et fouillé les alentours, dit-il, aucune trace de mon oncle.

_ Oui, dit Emma, il n'aura pas traîné dans le coin après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, fit-elle d'un ton amer. »

Son regard, lourd de reproches, était dirigé contre Gold qui se figea, désemparé. La lueur d'incompréhension dans ses yeux ne dura pas longtemps comme son regard se posa successivement sur chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il n'oublia pas David qui était à l'étage avec les enfants et Wendy dont il avait entendu la voix. Il ne manquait qu'une seule personne.

« Hadès a pris Henry, dit-il dans un souffle. »

Puis il balança de toutes ses forces un coup de pied dans un guéridon qui alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Bon sang ! Ragea-t-il. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis Mary-Margaret posa à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui faire ?

_ Rien, assura Rumple. Il va vouloir l'échanger contre moi.

_ Tu n'y songes pas ?! Intervint Belle en se levant. Il te tuera !

_ Nous verrons ça plus tard, dit-il en coupant court. »

Il revint vers Regina toujours inconsciente et posa une main sur son front. Une lumière bleutée s'alluma sous ses doigts, il eut l'air satisfait et se releva.

« Il me faut un verre d'eau, une poignée de terre, une plume et du petit bois ou des brindilles sèches, dit-il.

_ Une plume ? Releva Emma. Où voulez-vous qu'on trouve une plume ?

_ Dans les coussins du canapé, dit Robin. »

Emma acquiesça et s'en occupa pendant que d'autres allaient chercher le reste des ingrédients. Rumple passa dans la pièce où Regina gardait ses ustensiles de magie et trouva un creuset en terre cuite qu'il posa au centre du bureau. Il demanda à Robin d'y déposer le cœur de Regina puis disposa autour du creuset le verre d'eau, la plume, un bol qui contenait une poignée de terre ramassée dans le jardin par Mary-Margaret et une soucoupe de petit-bois pris à côté de la cheminée. Il mit le feu aux brindilles et plaça ses mains au-dessus du cœur de Regina. Un faisceau de lumière dorée s'éleva des quatre ingrédients qui entouraient le creuset et se transféra dans le cœur de Regina. Rumple n'était pas certain que cela marche mais il ne voyait pas ce qui, en dehors des quatre éléments, pouvait remettre de la vie dans le cœur de la magicienne. Les quatre fils de lumière dorée continuèrent à alimenter le cœur de Regina pendant plusieurs minutes puis, soudain, il se remit à battre. Rumple mit fin au sortilège et prit délicatement le cœur palpitant entre ses mains. Il regagna le salon et le remit aussi doucement que possible dans la poitrine de Regina. Dès qu'il eut enlevé sa main, la magicienne ouvrit les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air. Robin l'aida à s'asseoir et la prit dans ses bras.

Pendant que Regina et Killian finissaient de récupérer, les autres prirent quelques minutes pour s'occuper de leurs enfants. Belle vint au secours de Wendy qui essayait de calmer Elizabeth qui pleurait en appelant « mama » de toute la force de ses petits poumons et la prit dans ses bras.

« Là, ma douce, dit-elle en berçant doucement le bébé. Là, ma toute petite, je suis là. C'est fini. »

Elle essuya les joues ruisselantes de larmes de la petite et la blottit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Rumple, Mary-Margaret et Robin, eux, rejoignirent David qui avait installé Rose, Neal et Roland dans la chambre du petit garçon et leur expliquait en des mots simples ce qui s'était passé. Les trois enfants bondirent du lit où ils étaient assis en voyant leurs parents entrer dans la chambre et se précipitèrent dans leurs bras. Ils prirent le temps de les rassurer avant de penser à nouveau aux tâches qui les attendaient. Rumple se releva, Rose dans les bras et David le rejoignit.

« Et pour Henry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

_ On attend, dit Rumple. Hadès va vouloir l'échanger contre moi. C'est lui qui viendra à nous, assura-t-il. »

David acquiesça et regagna le rez-de-chaussée. Killian était toujours couché, Emma assise près de lui à la tête du canapé et Regina était installée dans un fauteuil, un verre d'eau à la main.

« J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants est passé en dansant sur ma poitrine, commentait-elle.

_ Ouais. Remercie Belle pour cette sensation, répondit Emma. Elle t'a fait un massage pour te garder en vie jusqu'à ce que Gold arrive.

_ C'est à _elle_ que je dois la vie ?

_ A elle et à Gold.

_ Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. »

* * *

« On pourrait simplement le localiser et y aller en force ! Cria Emma.

_ Pour que Hadès nous voie (voit) arriver de loin et massacre Henry ? Excellent plan ! Rétorqua Rumple. Non, il _faut_ faire l'échange !

_ C'est toi qui va te faire massacrer alors ! Protesta Belle.

_ Pas si on a un bon plan, bien que ça ne risque pas d'arriver si cette dispute continue à tourner en rond ! »

Comme Rumple l'avait prévu, Hadès n'avait pas tardé à leur faire part de ses revendications en laissant Henry téléphoner à Emma pour transmettre son message : Il leur faisait savoir qu'il tenait Henry et que toute intervention visant à le récupérer avant l'échange organisé par ses soins se solderait par un bain de sang dont le jeune homme serait la première victime. Hadès les recontacterait quand il serait prêt. Une fois la communication coupée, chacun y était allé de son avis sans qu'aucun début de plan ne se dessine. Hadès pouvait rappeler d'une seconde à l'autre et ils n'avaient rien.

« Et si on prétendait accepter l'échange, suggéra David, mais que nous nous cachions tous à proximité pour pouvoir intervenir ?

_ Bien sûr, répondit Regina. Parce qu'Hadès est stupide et ne va pas choisir un endroit qu'il peut contrôler parfaitement.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas un sortilège pour vous déguiser ? Demanda Wendy. Pour qu'on puisse s'approcher sans être vus ?

_ C'est plus compliqué que ça, Wendy, répondit Rumple. »

Il s'apprêtait à poursuivre quand la sonnerie du téléphone tant redoutée lui coupa la parole. Rumple eut un soupir sec et tendit la main à Emma pour prendre son téléphone. Emma le lui donna, l'expression de son visage quelque part entre la peur et la méfiance, et il intima à tout le monde de garder le silence avant de décrocher et de mettre le haut-parleur.

« Allô, dit-il.

_ Grand-père ? Répondit la voix de Henry.

_ Oui, mon grand. Ça va ?

_ Oui. Hadès veut que...

_ Dit-lui que je veux lui parler de vive voix. »

Le téléphone changea de main et la voix sulfureuse de Hadès ne tarda pas à déclarer :

« Bonsoir, Rumplestiltskin. L'échange aura lieu dans une heure. Vient seul. Avec la dague.

_ Quelle garantie est-ce que j'ai que tu ne tueras pas mon petit-fils dès que je me serais rendu ?

_ Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

_ Justement. »

Hadès soupira, agacé, et Rumple croisa les regards de Emma et Regina et leur adressa un signe de tête confiant : avec cette conversation entre méfiance et défiance, il était dans son élément.

« Que proposes-tu ? Concéda Hadès après avoir hésité.

_ Je viens accompagné d'une personne qui s'assurera que Henry reparte sain et sauf, énonça Rumple.

_ Soit, accepta Hadès. Mais pas une de ses mères. Je ne veux qu'un seul magicien en face de moi.

_ Entendu. Le lieu de l'échange ?

_ La plage. »

Rumple éclata de rire, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour de lui. Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard déconcerté.

« Hors de question, dit Rumple C'est bien trop à découvert. Même accompagné, Henry n'y serait pas en sécurité.

_ Ça suffit ! S'énerva Hadès. Tu n'es pas en position de négocier !

_ Vraiment ? Change d'endroit.

_ Non. »

Emma claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de Rumple et il se tourna vers elle. Elle forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots « A quoi vous jouez ? » mais il l'ignora.

« Tu ne peux pas t'engager à ne rien faire à mon petit-fils et proposer un échange dans une zone qu'il ne pourra pas quitter rapidement, repartit-il.

_ Je t'ai dit que je ne lui ferais rien !

_ Alors cela ne te coûte rien d'accéder à ma requête. »

Hadès poussa un cri de rage et Regina en profita pour souffler :

« Arrête ça. Tout de suite. Accepte la plage, on s'arrang... »

Rumple lui fit urgemment signe de se taire comme Hadès reprenait :

« L'échange aura lieu sur la plage ! Et cessons ce débat avant que je ne perde patience et ne décide que finalement trancher la gorge d'Henry devant tes yeux n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! »

Ce fut trop pour Regina qui se pencha vers le téléphone pour intervenir. Mais elle n'avait pas fini de prononcer sa première syllabe que Gold lui envoya un sortilège qui la jeta au sol à un mètre de distance. Robin esquissa un geste vers Gold mais David le retint par le bras en lui assurant à voix basse que Gold avait déjà prouvé par le passé qu'il était capable de tout pour sauver Henry.

« Si tu tues mon petit-fils je n'aurais plus de raison de me rendre sans opposer de résistance, mais c'est à toi de voir, repartit Rumple comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. »

Emma plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, proche de céder à la panique et Killian la prit dans ses bras.

« Je veux que l'échange ait lieu en ville, dit Rumple.

_ C'est la plage ou rien. »

Sous les regards éberlués de tous, Rumple raccrocha.

« Non ! Hurla Emma en se libérant de l'étreinte de Killian et en se précipitant vers le magicien qu'elle poussa violemment en arrière. Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez raccroché ?! Vous deviez accepter l'échange ! »

Killian la rattrapa et la ceintura pour la tirer en arrière. Pas qu'il pensait que Gold méritât d'être secouru mais si Emma le massacrait sur place, ils ne seraient pas plus avancés.

« Vous deviez accepter l'échange ! Hurla-t-elle encore.

_ Il va rappeler ! Assura Gold.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? L'apostropha Mary-Margaret.

_ Parce qu'il veut que l'échange ait lieu ! Il fera tout pour que je vienne. Il va rappel... »

Rumple n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le téléphone sonna à nouveau, aussi sûrement qu'il l'avait prédit.

« Allô, fit-il en décrochant. »

Il écouta la réponse d'Hadès pendant que les autres retenaient leur souffle.

« J'y serai, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Il se tourna vers les autres et déclara :

« La forêt, dans la clairière du chêne creux, dans une heure. J'ai un plan. »

* * *

Rumple, accompagné de David, pénétra dans la clairière du Chêne Creux. L'endroit était désert, l'obscurité totale et le silence enveloppait tout. Hadès n'était nulle part en vue et Rumple ne sentit aucune trace de magie aux alentours.

Sa concentration était extrême. Leur plan reposait sur un timing parfait, calculé à la seconde près, et allait requérir des prouesses magiques qu'il savait théoriquement réalisables mais qui nécessiteraient toutes ses forces.

Emma et Regina avaient surchargé sa dague de magie blanche Mary-Margaret, Hercule et les autres attendaient à l'orée de la forêt qu'un oiseau ami de Blanche-Neige vienne les prévenir que Henry était sauf puis ils mettraient quelques minutes à arriver... Quelques minutes durant lesquelles il serait seul pour protéger Henry et retenir Hadès, Pan et Zelena.

« Il est en retard, fit remarquer David à voix basse, interrompant Rumple dans ses calculs stratégiques.

_ Oh non, souffla Rumple en retour, conscient que le silence parfait qui régnait dans la clairière n'était pas naturel. Il est pile à l'heure... »

Il sonda du regard les arbres alentours puis reprit d'une voix forte cette fois :

« Montre-toi, Hadès ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis une énorme boule de feu jaillit d'entre les arbres qui leur faisaient face et s'éleva dans le ciel jusqu'au centre de la clairière pour éclairer la scène d'une lumière rougeoyante et dansante. Hadès s'avança, flanqué de Pan et de Zelena et la main posée sur l'épaule de Henry qu'il faisait marcher devant lui, l'utilisant comme bouclier humain. Rumple croisa le regard de Henry et voulut lui adresser un signe de tête rassurant mais il se retint et resta impassible, Hadès pouvait annuler le marché au moindre geste suspect...

« Je suis venu me rendre, lança Rumple d'une voix forte. Laisse mon petit-fils partir.

_ La dague d'abord, exigea Hadès. »

Rumple tira la dague qu'il avait passée à sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à la lancer au milieu du no man's land quand Hadès l'arrêta :

« Non ! Prouve-moi d'abord que c'est bien la vraie dague, cette fois. Et attention à ce que tu fais... prévint-il. »

Rumple eut un sourire en coin narquois et laissa la pointe de la dague vers le bas tandis qu'il en faisait jaillir un éclair de magie qui retourna une motte de terre et quelques feuilles mortes.

« Je ne jouerais pas la vie de mon petit-fils en essayant de te leurrer, assura-t-il. »

Hadès eut l'air satisfait et exigea que Rumple lui remette la dague.

« Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Rumple. Laisse partir Henry d'abord.

_ Pas tant que tu seras armé.

_ Et si je te donne la dague tu auras tout le loisir de nous tuer tous les trois, dit-il en incluant David d'un signe de tête.

_ Et si je ne la prends pas c'est toi qui me tueras dès qu'Henry sera libre !

_ Avec tes deux sbires qui te protègent ?! Fit remarquer Rumple. »

Zelena et Pan tiquèrent mais ne dirent rien. Leur silence sembla suspect à Rumple puis il comprit : ils étaient sous l'entier contrôle d'Hadès, ils ne pouvaient rien dire tant que Hadès ne leur donnait pas la parole.

« Je veux la dague d'abord, il n'arrivera rien à Henry si tu obéis, tu as ma parole ! Assura Hadès, l'énervement audible dans sa voix.

_ Ta parole... siffla Rumplestiltskin à voix basse. Ça me fait une belle jambe... »

Rumple prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il savait depuis le début que Hadès exigerait qu'il se débarrasse de la dague mais il devait l'amener au compromis qu'il voulait, le choix des mots qu'il allait utiliser était crucial. Et David l'aida dans une majestueuse perte de sang froid dont il n'était pas coutumier : le chevalier crispa sa main sur son épée, la tirant du fourreau à moitié et apostropha Hadès :

« Ça suffit espèce de fumier, laisse mon petit-fils partir ! S'écria-t-il en faisant un pas en avant. »

Rumple le retint par le bras tout en tendant l'autre main vers Hadès dans un appel à garder son calme.

« Et pourquoi pas un compromis ? Suggéra-t-il quand David se fut repris. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Hadès, il lança la dague au milieu du no man's land, lame en avant, et elle se planta fermement dans le sol. Parfait, songea-t-il.

« Là, je suis désarmé, dit-il. Laisse partir Henry maintenant. »

L'oiseau de Mary-Margaret en profita pour se poser à cet instant sur la branche très haute d'un pin et hulula nonchalamment, attirant l'attention de Hadès qui leva les yeux vers lui. Rumple profita de sa distraction pour fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. Il bougea légèrement ses pieds sur le sol de la forêt et retint un sourire en sentant le courant magique qui passait dans la terre depuis la dague jusqu'à lui. David l'interrogea du regard et il eut un signe de tête affirmatif. Le temps que Hadès localise l'oiseau et s'en désintéresse, leur échange était terminé et il ne semblait rien s'être passé.

Le regard de Hadès passa de la dague à Henry puis à Rumple et David. Il eut un silence hésitant avant de dire :

« Très bien. Je vais le laisser partir. Vous, apostropha-t-il David, reculez de trois pas. »

David fit ce qu'on lui demandait puis dès qu'il ne fut plus une menace, Hadès reporta son attention sur Rumple. Il afficha un sourire carnassier et Rumple eut à peine le temps de se dire qu'Hadès avait dû trouver une faille dans son plan qu'il énonçait :

« A genoux, Ténébreux. »

Rumple tiqua. Ça, il ne l'avait pas envisagé. Il avait besoin d'un contact ferme avec le sol pour pouvoir maintenir le lien magique entre lui et la dague. Il songea qu'avec un peu de chance il pourrait récupérer le lien en tapant du poing par terre... Il s'exécuta, avec une lenteur délibérée qui lui fit gagner quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Mains croisées derrière la tête, poursuivit Hadès. »

Et Rumple se demanda si le mage noir ne lisait pas dans ses pensées... A moins qu'il ait simplement l'esprit aussi malhonnête que lui... Il croisa les mains derrière la tête et lança un regard noir à Hadès.

« Si tu bouges d'un millimètre, ton petit-fils est mort, assura Hadès. Ça vaut pour vous deux, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de David. »

David acquiesça tandis que Rumple adoptait un ton aussi résolu que possible pour répondre :

« Je ne bougerai pas, cesse cette paranoïa. »

Il croisa le regard du fantôme de son père et vit qu'il avait le visage crispé de ne pas pouvoir parler. Rumple savait qu'il brûlait d'envie de crier à Hadès de ne pas lui faire confiance et il aurait raison. Le voir réduit ainsi au silence avait quelque chose de jouissif malgré sa situation critique.

Enfin, Hadès lâcha Henry qui fit d'abord un pas timide pour se mettre hors d'atteinte d'Hadès avant d'avancer en direction ses deux grands-pères.

« Il ne fallait pas l'écouter, Grand-père... souffla Henry quand il passa près de Rumple.

_ Ça va aller, mon grand, lui assura Rumple, va avec David. »

Henry hésita une fraction de seconde mais la détermination qu'il lut dans les yeux de son grand-père et la foi qu'il avait en toute chose lui firent dire qu'il devait exister un plan dont il n'avait pas connaissance et il rejoignit Charmant qui le prit dans ses bras.

L'oiseau quitta sa branche de pin et s'éloigna en hululant joyeusement. Seuls Rumple et David y prêtèrent attention.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Souffla Henry à l'oreille de Charmant. On ne peut pas partir comme ça...

_ Les autres ne sont pas loin, lui murmura Charmant en retour. »

Charmant commença à éloigner Henry qui eut un regard en arrière inquiet pour son autre grand-père.

« C'était un de ces combats chez maman tout à l'heure. Tout le monde va bien ? S'enquit Henry tandis qu'ils quittaient la clairière à grands pas.

_ Ça va. Killian et Regina ont dérouillé mais ton grand-père est arrivé à temps pour les sauver. Ils vont bien. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher pour s'éloigner de la clairière.

« Là, dit-il en indiquant un rocher à Henry. »

Il le poussa derrière et se pencha avec lui. Ainsi dissimulés dans les ténèbres de la nuit, ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que les autres les rejoignent. Et plus qu'à espérer que Gold s'en sorte en attendant.

Il ne fallut guère plus d'une minute pour que les autres les rejoignent après avoir reçu le message de l'oiseau et Emma et Regina se précipitèrent sur Henry pour le serrer dans leurs bras et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. David s'apprêtait à leur dire qu'ils feraient bien de se dépêcher de rejoindre Gold quand une explosion en provenance de la clairière retentit, accompagnée d'un énorme nuage de fumée verte qui s'éleva au-dessus des arbres. Le combat des deux mages avait commencé.

« Allons-y, décida Emma. »

Killian tendit une épée à Henry et dit :

« Va avec ta grand-mère, elle doit rester à couvert et il lui faut quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières. »

Henry acquiesça et suivit Mary-Margaret qui s'éloignait déjà en courant vers la périphérie de la clairière. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Robin et Hercule qui partaient dans la direction opposée tandis que les autres fonçaient vers le centre de la clairière.

Plus David, Killian, Emma et Regina s'approchaient du combat plus ils sentaient que l'atmosphère était surchargée de magie. Les cheveux de leurs nuques se dressèrent, l'air était brûlant, les feuilles mortes frémissaient sur le sol de la forêt, agitées d'un souffle magique et il y avait tout autour d'eux comme un bruissement, des chuchotements énergétiques, des restes de sortilèges qui mourraient en pleurant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la clairière et se figèrent, stupéfaits. Regina se disait souvent qu'elle avait rattrapé son ancien professeur ou tout comme, mais elle comprit en voyant la scène qu'elle serait toujours des années lumières derrière lui. Elle comprit que quand Rumplestiltskin prenait un élève, il ne lui enseignait pas la moitié de ce qu'il savait. La dague du Ténébreux était fichée dans le sol et brillait d'une lueur fantomatique, diffusant sa magie dans la terre au service de Gold qui semblait la canaliser et s'approprier la forêt : chacun de ses pas faisait trembler le sol mais lui restait parfaitement stable, affrontant Hadès pendant que Pan et Zelena faisaient face aux arbres qui se trouvaient animés de vie et qui les encerclaient, abaissant leurs branches pour les emprisonner entre leurs rameaux devenus d'immenses mains griffues. Rumple parvenait à garder le dessus sur Hadès mais son front était emperlé de sueur, ses mains tremblaient, il repoussait les limites de la magie et de son corps et selon bien des sorciers, les prouesses qu'il réalisait en ce moment étaient impossibles... Il était en train de réécrire les lois de la magie.

Passée leur seconde de stupeur, ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée. Regina et Emma se précipitèrent au secours de Gold pour l'aider à affronter Hadès tandis que David et Killian couraient pour intercepter Pan qui était sur le point de parvenir à se libérer de son arbre. Il se débarrassa de la dernière branche qui l'agrippait au moment où Killian assénait son premier coup d'épée et le para in-extremis. Les trois épéistes commencèrent leur combat tandis que Mary-Margaret et Robin, à couvert des fourrés, concentraient leurs tirs sur Zelena qui, bien que toujours aux prises avec les arbres, semblait inatteignable, leurs flèches se désagrégeant en arrivant près d'elle. La sorcière poussa un hurlement enragé et l'arbre qui la retenait explosa. Le souffle produit jeta violemment David au sol, sa tête heurta une pierre et il perdit connaissance, laissant Killian seul face à Pan. Un sourire carnassier doublé d'un regard machiavélique apparurent sur le visage de Pan et Killian recula d'un pas.

« KILLIAN PAS PLUS LOIN ! lui hurla la voix d'Emma. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'il allait se retrouver au milieu du combat des magiciens s'il faisait encore un pas en arrière. Il était acculé. Les coups de lame qu'il échangeait avec Pan étaient de plus en plus rapides et violents et il devait dorénavant limiter son jeu de jambes. Il lança un regard en direction de David qui était toujours désespérément inconscient. Pan voulut lui passer sa lame en travers de la gorge et il n'eut la vie sauve qu'en s'écartant au dernier moment. L'épée de Pan fusa vers sa main et il se crut désarmé mais une autre lame arrêta celle de Pan qui leva les yeux et se trouva face à Henry qui arrivait en renfort.

« Je te revaudrais ça, gamin, promit Killian en resserrant sa prise autour de son épée. »

A eux deux, Henry et Killian parvinrent à reprendre le dessus sur Pan et à le faire reculer. Zelena était libre elle aussi à présent et marchait au secours d'Hadès qui était proche d'être défait par les trois magiciens de Storybrooke. Emma, inquiète de voir son fils rejoindre le combat en première ligne, le surveillait du coin de l'œil et manqua du coup l'arrivée de Zelena. Quand elle la vit, la sorcière n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle et son sortilège était déjà parti. Emma n'eut pas le temps de parer et reçu le maléfice en plein dans le ventre. Elle s'effondra à genoux, le souffle coupé et leva vainement une main pour renvoyer un sortilège qui manqua la sorcière. Rumplestiltskin vint à son secours, laissant Regina seule face à Hadès qui commençait à être bien affaibli, pour protéger Emma. Il envoya une volée de sortilèges à la sorcière et frappa du pied dans sa direction. La terre se souleva comme la vague sur l'océan et renversa la sorcière. Rumple profita de sa chute pour attraper fermement Emma par le bras et la remettre sur ses pieds. Zelena ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir et le combat reprit de plus belle. Robin et Mary-Margaret, toujours à l'abri des arbres, harcelaient Zelena de leurs flèches, ce qui forçait la sorcière à projeter sa magie autour d'elle comme un bouclier et affaiblissait la puissance de ses sortilèges. Rumple puisa dans les ténèbres de sa magie noire et fit apparaître un essaim de chauves-souris qui volèrent directement sur la sorcière, s'enroulant autour d'elle, plantant griffes et dents dans tout ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Zelena se mit à hurler, essayant de se défaire des volatiles en furie, aveuglée et incapacitée au milieu d'eux. Emma vit là son ouverture et rassembla toutes ses forces pour créer une énorme boule de magie blanche qu'elle projeta sur Zelena. L'éclair blanc aveugla tout le monde dans la clairière quand la masse de magie blanche atteignit la sorcière qui disparut, vaincue, laissant simplement derrière elle une flaque d'ectoplasme caractéristique de sa nature.

Au même moment quasiment, Henry et Killian parvinrent à désarmer Pan et le pirate lui passa son épée en travers du corps dans le même mouvement. Il ne restait plus qu'Hadès, debout sur ses jambes flageolantes face à Regina qui le tenait en respect. Emma et Rumple la rejoignirent, ils étaient à bout, Emma avait le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur comme son ventre la lançait et Gold saignait du nez d'avoir poussé ses limites trop loin. Hadès comprit qu'il était perdu et envoya une ultime salve de magie que ses trois adversaires n'eurent aucun mal à bloquer. Ils se consultèrent du regard et attaquèrent en même temps. Trois éclairs de lumière frappèrent le mage noir qui tomba à genoux, défait. Les trois magiciens s'écartèrent et Hercule émergea des fourrés. Une expression de pure terreur apparut sur le visage de son oncle quand il le reconnut. Puis il utilisa ses dernières forces pour se remettre debout et concentra le peu de pouvoirs qui lui restaient dans des sortilèges qu'Hercule para de son sabre avec virtuosité. Les éclairs fusaient de tous côtés mais personne n'intervint : c'était le combat d'Hercule. Ce dernier se trouvait parfois en difficulté devant son oncle mais reprenait toujours le dessus, jusqu'au moment où il para un sort si bien qu'il ricocha vers son oncle et le toucha en pleine poitrine. Hadès s'effondra à genoux à nouveau et ne se releva plus. Hercule marcha jusqu'à lui, grand et droit, une froideur dure sur le visage.

« Hadès, déclara-t-il, tu as été jugé par ton peuple pendant ta cavale et reconnu coupable de multiples homicides et d'actes de magie noire impardonnables. Pour tes crimes, tu es condamné à mourir, et je me fais l'exécuteur de cette sentence. »

Il leva son épée et l'abattit. Et tout fut fini. Hadès disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire et il ne resta plus rien de lui. Le silence retomba sur la clairière.

Robin et Mary-Margaret quittèrent leur poste de tireurs embusqués entre les arbres et rejoignirent la clairière pendant qu'Emma se laissait glisser au sol, les mains crispées sur son ventre, et que Gold reculait jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et s'y adossait en se tenant le cœur, la poitrine traversée d'une affreuse douleur qui se propageait jusque dans son bras gauche, les yeux clos et le souffle court, le sang coulant toujours de son nez. Regina le rejoignit aussitôt et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tronc d'un arbre que le combat avait couché. Elle posa la main sur son cœur et la lumière violette caractéristique de la magie médicale s'alluma sous ses doigts. Pendant ce temps, Mary-Margaret, Henry et Killian aidaient David à s'asseoir. Le chevalier revenait doucement à lui et ne paraissait pas sérieusement blessé. Killian les laissa dès qu'il put et rejoignit Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. C'est ton ventre ? »

Emma fit oui de la tête, les mâchoires crispées contre la douleur.

« Je me suis prise un sort, expliqua-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. »

Killian lui fit bouger la jambe pour voir entre ses cuisses et vérifier qu'elle ne saignait pas, mais son pantalon était propre et sec. Il se passa la main sur le visage, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Tu es blessé, fit alors Emma, le tirant de ses pensées. »

Elle tira sur le col déchiré de sa chemise et il baissa les yeux. Il avait en effet une vilaine coupure près de la clavicule mais elle saignait assez peu.

« Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. »

Regina et Rumple les rejoignirent. Ce dernier saignait toujours un peu du nez et avait les mains agitées de tremblements nerveux mais au moins il ne se tenait plus la poitrine. Regina l'avait bien rafistolé. Rumple écarta les mains d'Emma pour pouvoir poser la sienne sur son ventre et une lueur ocre s'alluma sous ses doigts. Il marmonna des incantations dans une langue étrange puis récupéra sa main et réfléchit un moment avant de la remettre sur le ventre d'Emma. La lumière qui s'alluma sous ses doigts était plutôt orange cette fois, puis elle devint jaune, puis rouge foncé... Puis il enleva sa main et soupira.

« Bon, tu abrèges ? s'impatienta Killian. »

Il était mort d'inquiétude et la résignation qu'il voyait sur le visage d'Emma ne lui plaisait pas. Depuis l'intervention de Gold, elle ne semblait plus souffrir mais le magicien s'éternisait et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Rumple réfléchissait, il ne savait pas comment le leur dire : le sortilège qu'avait lancé Zelena s'était télescopé avec les effets de la potion, les deux magies s'étaient mélangées et il avait réussi à en enlever suffisamment pour que ça n'agisse plus comme poison mais pour le reste, le mal était fait. Non seulement Emma ne pourrait pas garder le bébé mais en plus elle n'en aurait plus jamais d'autre. Son ventre était saturé de magie noire et en garderait les séquelles à tout jamais.

« La magie de Zelena et la mienne se sont mélangées, expliqua-t-il finalement. Elles interfèrent entre elles, j'en ai diminué l'intensité mais je ne peux supprimer ni l'une ni l'autre.

_ La potion qui fige l'organisme d'Emma marche toujours ?

_ Non. Tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital, dit-il. »

Killian acquiesça raidement et aida Emma à se lever. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir et Mary-Margaret intervint en les rejoignant.

« Tu veux que je viennes aussi, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-elle à sa fille. »

Emma hésita et Mary-Margaret considéra son silence comme un assentiment. Elle acquiesça et adressa un sourire triste à sa fille. A quelques pas d'eux, Regina répondait à une question d'Hercule et lui expliquait qu'Emma avait bu une potion pour pouvoir combattre à leur côté, sacrifiant sa grossesse au passage. Hercule eut une expression à la fois horrifiée et désolée.

« Mais...pourquoi ? Fit-il.

_ Je devais protéger ma famille, répondit Emma. »

Hercule acquiesça. Il comprenait ça. Mais il aurait voulu dire autre chose où pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien.

« Viens, on y va, fit Killian. »

Lui, Emma et Mary-Margaret commencèrent à s'éloigner mais ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'une lumière pourpre aveuglante emplit la clairière. Tout le monde se remit sur ses gardes, prêts à combattre à nouveau, mais ils furent vite détrompés. Une fée apparut au centre de la clairière et la lumière décrut jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un halo autour de la petite femme ailée. La fée regarda autour d'elle puis trouva Hercule.

« Marraine, la reconnut-il.

_ Bonjour, Hercule, fit-elle. »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire puis poursuivit :

« Tu as été vaillant, mon petit. Nous les fées t'avons observé de là-haut, nous t'avons vu te préparer avec acharnement à affronter ton destin et jamais tu ne t'es découragé, pas même dans tes pires moments de doute. Tu as affronté ton destin avec courage, sans jamais t'en détourner et sans jamais tenter de t'y dérober, et tu as vaincu le mage noir Hadès. Pour te féliciter, tu as droit à un présent de notre part : quand tu es né, tu possédais la magie, héritée de ton père, et je suis là aujourd'hui pour te la rendre. »

Elle sourit encore tandis qu'Hercule, abasourdi, se disait surtout que maintenant qu'il avait vaincu son oncle, il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à une vie normale et des responsabilités humaines. Il était touché du cadeau de sa marraine mais...il y avait peut-être un meilleur usage à en faire ?

« Marraine, je te remercie infiniment, mais je n'aspire plus désormais qu'à une existence confortable avec ma compagne. Lorsque mon père mourra je devrais lui succéder et c'est une autre tâche pour laquelle je dois me préparer, et je ne veux point devoir en plus apprendre à gérer la magie.

» Marraine, poursuivit-il, cette femme que tu vois là, dit-il en désignant Emma, est en train de perdre l'enfant qu'elle attend parce qu'elle a tenu à se battre à nos côtés aujourd'hui pour m'aider à accomplir mon destin alors je t'en conjure, marraine, si tu as de la magie, donne-là lui, car elle le mérite bien plus que moi. »

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la clairière, chacun réalisant plus ou moins la tournure que la conversation venait de prendre. Emma et Killian n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Hercule et sa fée marraine continuaient à parler mais ils ne faisaient plus attention. De toute manière, Emma entendait son cœur battre si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle n'aurait rien entendu si elle avait pu écouter. La fée s'avança vers elle et lui sourit. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre d'Emma et elle le sentit : elle sentit la magie de la fée passer en elle. Elle sentit la magie noire s'en aller. Elle sentit que l'univers l'acceptait...

Elle sentit que son enfant allait vivre.

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues puis la fée enleva sa main et Emma eut un éclat de rire heureux mêlé à un sanglot. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Killian qui la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. Regina prit les choses en main en décrétant que Gold et David avaient besoin de s'allonger. Henry et Robin les aidèrent à marcher et ils quittèrent la clairière tandis que Killian et Emma s'y attardaient pour serrer la main d'Hercule et échanger quelques mots. Ce dernier leur fit promettre de donner des nouvelles puis ne s'attarda pas : il voulait au plus vite retrouver son père et sa compagne et annoncer à leur peuple que le règne de terreur d'Hadès avait pris fin. Il utilisa le haricot magique qui lui restait et disparut bientôt.

Killian et Emma restèrent un moment silencieux, enveloppés dans les ténèbres de la nuit troublées seulement par le clair de lune, puis le pirate passa un bras autour des épaules de sa compagne et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser sur le front. Emma passa un bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre lui et ensemble, ils quittèrent la forêt.

* * *

La brasserie de Granny semblait au fil des années être devenu le lieu officiel pour les célébrations post-crises et c'est là qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous après quelques heures d'un sommeil bien mérité. Gold était encore un peu pâle mais il semblait avoir quand même bien récupéré. Il écoutait Rose qui, assise sur ses genoux, lui racontait entre deux bouchées de ses céréales un rêve qu'elle avait fait pendant la nuit. Assise près d'eux, Belle donnait un biberon à Elizabeth et un peu plus loin, Henry et Wendy, se tenant la main, jouaient les baby-sitters auprès de Neal et de Roland pendant que leurs parents, accoudés au comptoir, discutaient avec Granny. Killian et Emma se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Ruby et commandèrent des pancakes avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

« Alors, commença Killian, tu crois qu'on peut commencer à se disputer à propos de prénoms de bébés ? »

Emma sourit et entremêla leurs doigts.

« Je crois qu'on peut, dit-elle. Les prénoms de fille d'abord ?

_ Si tu veux, sourit-il.

_ Moi j'aime bien Alice. »

Killian grimaça.

« Je n'aime pas trop. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Carla ?

_ Pourquoi pas...

_ Ou Elena ?

_ Là non. »

Il y eut un moment de flottement.

« Mais Carla, c'est pas mal, reprit Emma. J'aime bien Olivia, sinon. »

Killian réfléchit sérieusement avant de répondre. Olivia Jones... Olivia Swan... Les deux allaient bien.

« Ça me plaît bien, dit-il. Beaucoup, même. Et pour un garçon ?

_ Luka ou Noham.

_ Noham ? Répéta-t-il, surpris.

_ Tu n'aimes pas ?

_ Si, c'est sympa. Je n'avais jamais entendu, c'est tout. Moi j'aime bien Rapahël ou Chris.

_ Chris, j'aime bien... »

Et la vie suivait son cours à Storybrooke...

* * *

FIN


End file.
